El Secreto Oscuro
by AdmiRo
Summary: Adaptación basada en la serie "The Vampire Diaries". Fiction Rated T (13 ) Sinopsis: Una historia de suspenso, drama y romanticismo. Un amor prohibido, un juramento sagrado, una muerte predestinada, una maldición y una gran mentira.
1. Prologo

Fan Fic: "El Secreto Oscuro"

Escrito por: _-AdmiRo_

Prólogo:_ Elena Gilbert y sus padres, se mudan a Mystic Falls, el pueblo más alejado y extraño del planeta, donde nada es lo que parece. _

_Un lugar que Elena nunca había escuchado, alejada de todo Elena comienza a experimentar situaciones extrañas que la llevan a averiguar sobre el pasado de su familia, y de Mystic Falls. _

_Una historia de suspenso, drama y romanticismo. Un amor prohibido, un juramento sagrado, una muerte predestinada, una maldición y una gran mentira. Elena será parte de algo que nunca imaginó. . Ni podrías imaginar_. . .

_NOTA: Adaptación de la serie "The Vampire Diaries". Los personajes le pertenecen a L.J Smith. _


	2. Capitulo 1: El poder de la traiciòn

Capitulo 1: El poder de la traiciòn

_Hace doscientos años, un vampiro con sangre hibrida fue maldecido por una bruja para quitarle el poder de la luna. _

_Un hibrido es màs fuerte que un vampiro u hombre lobo normal, este tiene el poder de ambas criaturas sobrenaturales; la bruja que se enamorò de èl y fue rechazada lo maldijo por la eternidad..._

_Solo habìa una soluciòn a esta maldiciòn, un contra hechizo. Un ritual donde se necesitaban a gemelos o gemelas de un linaje de lobos, luna llena, una bruja poderosa y de magia negra para invocar el hechizo. _

_De esta forma este vampiro podrìa convertirse en el hibrido màs poderoso que nunca habìa existido._

_La bruja que maldijo a este vampiro le habìa entregado su corazòn cuando todavìa èl era un humano. Pero este la traicionò con una vampiresa y se convirtiò, sin saber lo que le esperaba._

_Esta hechicera persiguiò a los vampiros y asesinò a la mujer, dejando vivo a su amado y maldiciéndolo por la eternidad a una muerte en vida eterna sin la mujer que èl amaba. _

_Asì esta bruja le quitò el poder de un hombre lobo, dejándolo solo como un simple vampiro y escondiendo en lo màs profundo ese poder. _

_Este vampiro ha estado buscando doscientos años esos gemelos de un linaje licántropo, pero no ha tenido resultados... Hace dieciocho años escuchò que estos gemelos habìan nacido, y eran dos mujeres, gemelas hijas de un hombre lobo y una humana. _

_Tratò de buscarlas, pero un cazador se interpuso en su camino y advirtiò a la familia de la maldición y el ritual. Esta familia desapareciò del mapa instantáneamente sin dejar rastros y el vampiro se quedò sin ritual... Pero hace dieciocho años que todavìa sigue con su búsqueda y no planea parar. _


	3. Capitulo 2: Mudanza a Mystic Falls

Capitulo 2: Mudanza a Mystic Falls

Un día algo nublado y lluvioso le tocò a la familia Gilbert para la mudanza, John el padre de la joven Elena de dieciocho años estaba subiendo unas cajas al camiòn de mudanzas junto a Alaric, su amigo de hace años.

-¿Isobel està de acuerdo con irse de Forks?; preguntò Alaric.

-Si, ella sabe que es lo mejor, he tenido muchos problemas aquì, sabes de que hablo, y necesito volver a casa... Va a ser lo mejor ¿no?; contestò John.

-El pueblo no es lo mismo, algunas cosas han cambiado, algunas razas nuevas ¿sabes?; dijo Alaric preocupado.

-Todo estarà bien; asegurò el señor Gilbert.

-Jeremy!; exclamò Elena al ver a su amigo.

-Hola Elena, ¿necesitas ayuda?; preguntò.

-Claro... He estado pensando y. . .¿cómo es tu pueblo?, es que es algo alejado y parece un lugar viejo y aburrido.

-Pues es un poco asì como lo describes dirìa. . .; contestò Jeremy, el hijo de Alaric.

-¿Aburrido?

-Sí, aburrido, viejo, alejado y con gente extraña; contestò riendo.

-Gente extraña... ¿de qué hablas Jeremy?; exclamò Elena.

-Sí, hasta mi padre es extraño; sonriò Jeremy llevando un par de cajas al camiòn.

-Mi padre tambièn es extraño; dijo Elena riéndose a carcajadas.

-Es el lugar creo, ambos se criaron allì... Son todos extraños, bueno yo tambièn soy algo extraño ¿no crees?; le preguntò a Elena.

-Tú eres el mejor amigo que he tenido Jeremy, y no eres extraño. . .; le contestò Elena con una sonrisa.

Isobel, la madre de Elena terminò de empacar todo y esperò a su esposo en el coche.

-¿Estás seguro de esto?; le preguntò a èl.

-Si Isobel, es el único lugar donde me siento seguro, Alaric nos ayudarà... Estoy convirtien...; le contestò a su esposa y tuvo que dejar de hablarle ya que su hija había entrado en el coche.

-Bueno vamos; respondiò Isobel y le sonrió a su hija.

Y emprendieron camino junto a los Saltzman a la nueva casa en Mystic Falls.


	4. Capitulo 3: Déjà vu

Capitulo 3: Déjà vu

Elena se bajò del coche y tomò unas cajas para entrar en la nueva casa, una casa que le parecìa familiar.

-Es como si hubiera estado aquí antes; le dijo Elena a Jeremy.

-No creo que hayas estado aquí antes, nunca te vì por Mystic Falls...; contestò su amigo.

-Si lo sé, nunca habìa venido a este pueblo, pero se me hace tan familiar...; susurrò ella.

-Vamos adentro a dejar estas cosas y te muestro los alrededores, ¿quieres?; preguntò Jeremy.

-Claro... Dejarè esto en la que serà mi habitaciòn -le hace seña de silencio a Jeremy- y bajo a encontrarte aquí en el porche; asintiò ella contenta con una sonrisa picara en su rostro.

Elena subió las escaleras y supo cual era su habitación de entrada... Era la última puerta del pasillo, cuando la abrió descubrió un color rosado en los muros que parecìa tan cálido y sensible como la habitación de un bebè.

-¿Ya elegiste?; dijo la madre de Elena.

-Eso creo...; contestò ella dejando la caja con cosas en el piso de madera.

-Voy a salir con Jeremy; le contestò a su madre.

-¡Recién llegamos Elena!; dijo Isobel sorprendida de que su hija ya quisiera huir.

-Déjala conocer el pueblo Isobel; dijo su padre mientras dejaba las maletas.

-Nos vemos; saludò Elena con una ingrata sonrisa falsa hacia su madre y fue al encuentro con Jeremy.

-Hey!; le gritò Jeremy del otro lado de la calle donde estaba su casa, a su lado estaba una muchacha morocha y de tez oscura con grandes ojos marrones.

-Hola! ¿Bonnie verdad?; dijo Elena mirando a la muchacha que estaba sentada al lado de su amiga.

-Sí; sonrió ella y la saludo con un beso en la mejilla.

-Ella es una amiga de la escuela; le aclarò Jeremy a Elena con su cara inocente.

Bonnie lo mirò, levanto una ceja y contestò: -Eso està màs que claro... ¡Tú eres gay!

-¿Eres gay?; dijo Elena sorprendida.

-Nooo! Bonnie!; gritò Jeremy.

-Solo bromeo... Bueno Elena ¿a dónde quieres ir?; preguntò la joven morena.

-No lo sé, no conozco nada aquì; contestò suspirando mientras miraba a Jeremy.

-Entonces el lago estarà bien; dijo Bonnie tomando su bolso caminando hacia su coche.

-¿Es tu coche?; preguntò Elena.

-Sí, su padre se lo comprò este año; aclarò el joven Saltzman.

Los tres se subieron al coche, Bonnie condujo hasta el lago mientras le hablaban a Elena de las pocas diversiones que habìa para disfrutar en el pueblo.

-No hay mucho, en los veranos esto queda desierto... Solo los padres se queda aquì, los jóvenes huyen ¡Eso hare al terminar la escuela, me irè!; exclamo Bonnie.

-¿No te gusta estar aquì?; preguntò Elena.

-No lo sé, es un lugar aburrido y por momentos sin vida ¿no te parece?; preguntò el muchacho mirando a Elena.

-Creo que es un lugar muy bonito; declarò la joven al ver el gran lago al que estaban llegando, con agua cristalina, limpia y que parecìa relajante.

-¡Llegamos, bienvenida Elena!; gritò Bonnie bajándose del coche mientras se quitaba la blusa.

-¿Nadamos?; preguntò Jeremy.

-No traigo Bikini...; dijo Elena con vergüenza.

-No hay problema metete con la ropa interior, ¡Jeremy en gay!; dijo Bonnie riéndose y corrió al agua mientras èl la perseguía para empujarla.

Ella se quitò la blusa, quedándose con una camiseta azul, y se metiò al agua sin quitarse sus jeans... Le daba mucha vergüenza quedarse casi desnuda delante de su amigo hombre.

-Bienvenida al pueblo; dijo una rubia platinada mientras Elena se sumergìa en el agua tibia junto a Bonnie.


	5. Capitulo 4: Adaptación

Capitulo 4: Adaptación

-¡Caroline!; exclamò Bonnie saliendo del agua para saludarla.

-Hola; susurrò Elena tratando de escurrir su cabello castaño.

Caroline estiró su mano hacia la joven y exclamo sonriendo: -Encantada de conocerte... Soy Caroline, supongo que nos haremos amigas ¿Verdad?

-Eso espero Caroline; contestò Elena devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Una tarde paso y el grupo estaba integrando a Elena, haciéndola sentir segura y confiada para que al dìa siguiente comenzara la escuela con ellos.

_Querido Diario: _

_Hoy conocì a Bonnie y Caroline, dos amigas de Jeremy. Ambas son encantadoras y divertidas, espero que seamos amigas. _

_Estoy en mi habitacion nueva, en mi nueva casa. Aunque siento que siempre pertenecì aquì, como si este fuera mi lugar. Sé que es algo extraño, pero puedo sentirlo así, me hace sentir segura, mucho màs que cualquier lugar que antes haya visitado. _

_Esta habitación me trasmite mucha paz y tranquilidad, como si la familia que hubiera estado aquì antes hubiera sido parte de mi... No sé como explicar mi sentimiento con este lugar, pero en resumen y ligero, me hace sentir especial. _

_Con Jeremy a mi lado me siento feliz y sé que èl cuidara de mi mañana en mi primer día de clases, èl es todo un amor, y según Bonnie ¡gay!; no sé si pueda creer eso, pero debería analizarlo màs. _

_Ahora voy a dormir, debo descansar para mañana, hoy fue un dìa agitado, mucha acciòn con las chicas en el lago me dejò toda dolorida de la espalda. _

_¡Mañana serà un nuevo dìa y comenzarè una nueva vida con nuevas amigas, ojala todo salga bien este año! _

_-Elena. _

**Primer dìa de clases. **

Elena terminò de vestirse con una blusa roja y una chaqueta de cuero negra, luego su madre entrò en la habitaciòn tomò un jean azul oscuro y se lo entregò para que lo usara tambièn.

-Te quedarà bien; exclamò Isobel mirando a su hija.

-Gracias mamà...; susurrò Elena terminando de vestirse.

Desayunó rápidamente, se despidió de su padre y tomò su bolso marrón con el cuaderno de apuntes para la escuela nueva.

-¿Te llevo?; pregunto John.

-No, voy con Jeremy y Bonnie su amiga; le contestò Elena mientras salìa por la puerta delantera hacia la casa de su amigo.

-¡Adiós!; se escuchò la voz de su madre despidiéndose mientras ella cerraba la puerta.

Bonnie pasò por Jeremy e hizo que Elena se subiera tambièn.

-Gracias por llevarme; dijo Elena con vergüenza.

-Es un placer Elena, siempre paso por èl -dijo señalando a Jeremy- asique no es molestia; sonriò Bonnie.

-Igualmente gracias; exclamò la joven castaña de tez pálida.

Llegaron a la escuela y Elena estaba atónita mirando cada rincón del establecimiento como si fuera todo un juego.

-¿Te parece cómodo?; preguntò Jeremy mirándola con entusiasmo señalándole el escritorio donde debía sentarse -a su lado-.

-Si! Es todo muy bonito; sonrio ella y lo abrazò con fuerza contenta y emocionada por esa nueva vida que comenzaba.

Jeremy se sentò junto a Elena a su derecha, luego Bonnie detràs de ella, y luego Caroline se sentò en la otra punta del salón junto a un joven rubio de tez pálida, llevaba una camisa celeste y unos jean sueltos, parecìa ser su novio, pareja o amante; no se hablaban como amigos...

-¿Quién es èl?; le preguntò Elena a su amigo -señalando al joven rubio-.

-Ese es Matt Donovan, està detràs de Caroline hace un par de años, pero ella lo ve solo como un amigo, cada tanto le da chances, ¿entiendes?; contestò Jeremy.

-¿Amigos con derecho a roce?; dijo Elena riendo.

-Claro, algo asì...; asintiò èl.

-Silencio por favor clase, soy su nuevo profesor de historia; dijo un hombre de cabello castaño claro y ojos casi negros mientras cruzaba la puerta del salon.

-Ow; dijo Caroline y guiño un ojo mirando a Elena y Bonnie.

-Es atractivo; respondiò Bonnie moviendo sus labios.

-¿Algo para acotar señorita...?; dijo el profesor mirándola fijamente.

-No profesor; respondiò ella asustada.

-¿Su nombre?

-Bonnie Bennett; dijo inclinando su cabeza hacia abajo.

-Mi nombre es Klaus Mikaelson, pueden llamarme Profesor Klaus... No utilizo mucho mi apellido, es complicado de pronunciar y siempre lo dicen mal. Por eso prefiero utilizar solo mi nombre, lo que no significa que les de la confianza para que me tuteen. ¿Entendido?; preguntò y aclarò a la vez èl.

-Si profesor; contestò la clase.

-Pasarè lista; aclarò èl y comenzó a nombrar uno por uno del último curso.

-Elena Gilbert; dijo y levantò su mirada enfocándose en la jovencita de tez pálida y cabello castaño cobrizo que alzaba su mano.

Èl la mirò y quedò petrificado, su rostro se había transformado.

-¿Que le sucede, porque la mira asì?; dijo Caroline a Matt.

-Bueno bien, prosigamos; dijo Klaus mirando a Caroline y siguió nombrando al resto de la clase, pero su expresión ya habìa cambiado.

Luego la clase tomo su rumbo histórico, y en cuanto terminò se despidió con seriedad, retirándose del salón con rapidez.

-Extraño pero sexy, muy sexy; susurrò Caroline acercándose a la muchachas.

-Se me quedo mirando raro, me dio miedo; confesò Elena.

-Es algo serio, lindo sí, pero da miedo; contestò Bonnie con expresión de asco.

-¿Miedo? A mí me provoca tirármelo; exclamò la rubia Caroline saltando.

-Qué asco; susurrò Jeremy mientras se dirigìa al comedor.

-Voy con las muchachas; dijo Elena cuando vio que Matt abrazaba a su amigo.

-Sí, ven con nosotras, deja a los hombres solos; dijo Caroline mientras sacaba un espejito de su bolso rosado y miraba su rostro perfecto.

Bonnie tomò a Elena del brazo y comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo hacia el comedor para almorzar.

-¿No crees que Jeremy es un poco...?; dijo Bonnie con su ceja izquierda levantada.

-¿Que es qué?; preguntò la joven Gilbert sin entender la indirecta de su nueva amiga.

-Gay; dijo Caroline sin problema.

-No!; exclamò Elena negando la acusación hacia su amigo.

-Mi hermana lo persigue desde primer año, y èl nunca quiso aceptarla, y mira que ella es muuuuuy bonita, casi como yo, pero no tanto; susurrò la rubia.

-Pero no solo por ella, es que con ninguna.. Ni una sola chica le he visto; confesò Bennett.

Elena sonrió por la confesión de Caroline diciendo que ella era más bonita que su hermana, le parecía un tanto gracioso su comentario engreído.

-Pues no lo se... Nunca note que fuera gay, pero tampoco que fuera hetero, asique...; dejo en duda Elena.

-Yo lo digo, confirmado, es gay; afirmo Caroline nuevamente.

-Que va... No importa si es gay o no, es nuestro amigo y lo aceptamos así, solo es por curiosidad... Y Caroline, tu hermana Vicky es mas engreìda que tu por eso èl no le da ni cabida; dijo riéndose Bonnie mientras miraba con complicidad a Elena.

Elena largò una carcajada mientras alguien le tocaba el hombro derecho.

-Hola, soy Vicky; dijo una rubia con aspecto desagradablemente engreído, peor que Caroline.

-Hola; susurrò Elena mientras le dirigía su mirada a la morena Bonnie.

-¿Que quieres?; le preguntò Caroline a su hermana.

-Solo venìa a saludar a la amiga de Jeremy, a la nueva; dijo sintiéndose superior.

-Okey ya la viste, adiós; contestò su hermana y la hizo a un lado avanzando con sus amigas.

-Es media pesada por si no lo notaste, y envidiosa, ah y algo engreída; susurrò la rubia al oído de Elena.

-Sí, bueno parece simpática; dijo tratando de no parecer mala.

Bonnie la mirò y le dirigió una sonrisa cómplice, Caroline tomo una bandeja y comenzó a servirse comida light.

-Es como el diablo; dijo Bonnie.

-¿Quien?; preguntò Elena sorprendida.

-Vicky Forbes, su hermana; y señalò a Caroline.

-Ah! Si pues no quería decirle que su hermana parece intimidante.

-Y es más pequeña que nosotros, tan solo tiene 16 años, y asì vienen ahora los adolescentes, todos están perdidos! Todos!; exclamò Bonnie mientras le dirigía la mirada a un joven que la empujo para pasar primero en la fila del comedor.

-Respeta tu lugar; dijo Caroline acercándose y apartándolo de su amiga Bonnie.

-Ya veràs ella es como una abeja reina por momentos, no sé porque nos hicimos amigas, a veces esas cosas no se entienden ¿verdad?; preguntò mirando a Elena.

-Si lo notè, Caroline es como muy expresiva, pareciera que no le importa nada.

-Así es ella, a veces le sale todo bien, otras todo mal; admitió Bonnie mirando a su amiga rubia con cierta lastima.

-Bueno por lo menos algo le sale bien, a mi todo mal... Llevo la mala suerte encima; riò Elena mientras terminaba de servirse la comida.

-No digas eso Elena, aqui todo cambiarà, te ayudarè con la suerte, soy bastante buena en eso!

-¿Si? Entonces agradecerìa tu ayuda; exclamò Elena y se sentaron junto a los muchachos y Caroline en una mesa.

El dìa paso volando, Elena habìa disfrutado como nunca un dìa de clases y no tenia palabras de agradecimiento hacia Bonnie que la había echo sentir tan especial.

**Lunes; 17:30 hs. **

Elena quería caminar hacia la casa, el camino no era largo y desde el auto a la ida había observado el recorrido.

-Irè caminando; le dijo a Bonnie que se subía a su coche.

-¡Nos vemos mañana!; gritò la joven saludándola.

Jeremy había ido a entrenar con Matt al parque principal y Caroline todavía estaba haciendo sociales a la salida, cosa que no era para Elena, no era muy buena con grupos numerosos de personas, se paralizaba y su voz no salía en absoluto.

Tomò la calle principal hasta que doblo en una calle màs tranquila donde no había nadie, a su derecha estaba el cementerio del pueblo, un gran cementerio lleno de tumbas en la tierra. Le llamò la atenciòn y se acerco a la puerta principal, abriò las rejas negras y entrò a recorrer. El lugar estaba cuidado, las tumbas limpias y llenas de flores.

Caminò alrededor de diez minutos y llegò a una parte mas abandonada, el viejo cementerio.

Su rostro girò y le pareció ver en una de las tumbas el apellido Gilbert, automáticamente su mirada volvió y se fijo en la lapida que decía _"Miranda Gilbert & John Gilbert". _

-¿Qué?; dijo Elena quedándose atónita, esos eran los nombres de sus abuelos.

Elena se quedò pensando y recordò que su padre había vivido un par de años en Mystic Falls, donde había conocido a Alaric, el padre de Jeremy.

¿Pero porque sus abuelos estaban enterrados ahì?

Elena se acercò a la tumba y les tomo una fotografía con su celular, quizás un par de preguntas a su padre sobre sus abuelos no iban a afectarle.

Se sentò sobre el pasto, tomò un lápiz y un cuaderno (su diario) y se puso a escribir...

_Querido Diario: _

_Hoy fue un gran dìa, creo que Bonnie y yo seremos las mejores amigas, somos muy parecidas y coincidimos en cosas en general... Segun las muchachas Jeremy es gay, a mi no me molestarìa, creo que èl debería elegir lo que quiera y le haga bien. _

_Caroline es algo engreída pero buena persona y muy simpatica, en cambio su hermana es algo desagradable. Conocì también a Matt, amigo de Jeremy, e interés amoroso de Caroline; o algo asì. _

_Acabo de sentarme para escribirte ya que encontrè las tumbas de mis abuelos en la parte vieja y mas abandonada del cementerio del pueblo. Creo que es algo muy extraño y al mismo tiempo màgico sentir que este es mi lugar y luego encontrar a mis abuelos aquì, eso me hace sentir màs en familia. Suena tonto ya que ellos estan muertos, pero por lo menos se que podrè visitar sus tumbas, hablarles y ponerles grandes flores en honor a su cariño que me dieron cuando era tan solo una beba._

Elena no habìa terminado de escribir cuando una neblina fría y oscura empezò a crecer a su alrededor, tomò su diario y lo guardò en su bolso, su lápiz habìa caído-

-Mierda; susurrò ella tomándolo del suelo y pegò un salto cuando vio a un cuervo parado en la tumba de sus abuelos.

-¿Qué haces aquì cuervito? Shuuu shuu; agitò sus brazos para ahuyentar al pájaro, pero este solo la miraba, con sus ojos casi negros y sus alas espeluznantes.

Elena frunció el seño y comenzò a alejarse, tratando de buscar la salida del cementerio, la cual no podía encontrar a causa de la neblina espesa que se había formado.

-¿Hola?; susurrò ella mirando para sus costados a ver si encontraba alguien que la ayudara a salir de allì.

-¿Qué haces aqui?; preguntò un muchacho de ojos verdes saliendo de entre la neblina.

-Busco la salida; contestò ella nerviosa.

-Es por aquì; le señalò èl con la mano y la acompaño hasta donde terminaba el viejo cementerio y la neblina se esfumaba.

-Qué raro, aquì no hay neblina; dijo Elena mordiendo su labio inferior.

-Ve con cuidado; susurrò èl y se adentrò en la neblina nuevamente.

Ella lo vio alejarse hasta que la neblina lo tapò completamente, luego fue hasta las rejas negras y saliò de allì sintiéndose algo asustada por ese cuervo espeluznante.


	6. Capitulo 5: Secretos y más secretos

Capitulo 5: Secretos y más secretos

**Martes; 9:00 hs. **

-¡A levantarse!; dijo su madre asomándose por la puerta.

-Ahora voy a desayunar; contestò Elena todavìa algo dormida.

Elena se levantò de la cama, se arreglò algo el cabello, tomò su celular y bajò las escaleras para preguntarle a su padre sobre las tumbas de sus abuelos en el desayuno, ya que a la noche no lo había visto, èl todavìa seguía trabajando.

-Buen dìa hija; susurrò el señor Gilbert.

-Tengo una pregunta papà; le dijo Elena a su padre con inocencia.

-Dime; contestò èl mientras terminaba su cafè.

-¿Los abuelos donde estàn enterrados?

-Pues ellos fueron *cremados... Y tiramos sus cenizas; mintiò su padre descaradamente sin saber que su hija sabìa la verdad.

Elena no podìa creer como le mentìa en la cara su propio padre. ¿Pero porque mentir con una cosa tan insignificante? ¿Qué sentido tenìa?.

-Me voy a vestir; dijo Elena con rostro de desilusión.

-¿Contestè tu pregunta?; le preguntò su padre mirándola.

-Sí; respondiò ella fríamente y se dirigiò a su habitacion.

-¿Jeremy?; hablò Elena por el teléfono celular a su amigo.

-Si Elena! Buenos dìas; contestò el joven del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Puedo ir a tu casa?

-¿Al salir de la escuela?; preguntò Jeremy.

-Ahora; dijo ella firmemente.

-Si claro, ven ahora, mi padre està todavìa durmiendo, llegò tarde anoche; aclarò èl.

-Voy para allà; contestò ella y cortò la conversaciòn.

Se vistiò con una blusa de color violeta, tomò todas sus cosas para la escuela y se dirigiò a la casa de los Saltzman.

-¿No desayunas aquí?; preguntò la madre cuando vio salir a su hija.

-No, voy a casa de Jeremy; aclarò Elena y ni mirò a su madre a los ojos.

Cruzò la calle y toco a la puerta esperando a que su amigo la consolara y escuchara sus quejas.

-¿Que paso?; dijo Jeremy al abrir.

-Mi padre siempre escondiendo cosas, eso pasa; contestò ella y lo abrazò con fuerza sintiéndose protegida.

Ambos ingresaron y èl le ofreció una taza de tè.

-Gracias; respondiò ella mientras tomaba el tè de verbena.

-Es de unas hierbas que consigue mi padre; aclarò Jeremy.

-Se siente sabroso; contestò ella sonriéndole.

-¿Estas mejor?

-Sí, es solo que odio que me mientan; aclarò Elena poniéndose seria.

-Sí, mi padre a veces se comporta extraño y cuando pregunto se enoja, creo que por eso tu padre y el mío se entienden; dijo el jovencito dirigiéndole una mirada cómplice a Elena.

-Puede ser; contestò ella riéndose de sus padres patéticos y mentirosos.

-¿Vamos juntos hoy?; preguntò Jeremy con entusiasmo.

-Si obvio Jer!

-Es que como ayer te fuiste sola a casa... Pensé que querrías ir al parque; dijo èl inocentemente.

-Pensé que era cosa de muchachos, no quise interrumpir; contestò Elena.

-Puedes meterte donde quieras, no necesito estar lejos de ti; dijo Jeremy sonrojado.

-Oh! Jer!; exclamò ella y lo abrazo nuevamente pero como una amiga, lo que ella no comprendìa era que èl le hablaba de otra forma.

**Martes; 10:30 hs**

Los tres amigos se fueron en el coche de la joven Bennett hacia la escuela.

Elena se bajò junto a Bonnie mientras Jer avanzaba a encontrarse con Matt.

-¿Estás bien?; preguntò Bonnie a Elena.

-Sí, solo una discusión de familia, padres...; susurrò ella.

-Lo sé, siempre discuto con mi padre por todo; confesò Bonnie.

-¿Si?

-Sí, vivo sola con èl y es difícil ¿sabes?; comentò la joven.

-Oh ¿Y tu madre si puedo preguntar?

-Ella murió en un accidente...

-Lo lamento tanto Bonnie; susurrò Elena con tristeza.

-Està bien, no la conocì mucho. Me criè prácticamente con mi padre; contestò ella sin problemas.

Ambas iban caminando por el pasillo hacia su salòn de clases y Elena sintiò ganas de ir al baño.

-Debí ir al baño antes... ¿Me esperas?; le dijo a Bonnie.

-Ve tú, yo llevo el bolso al salòn ¿sí?; aclarò amablemente la joven.

-Toma; contestò Elena dándole su bolso y corrió hacia el baño de mujeres.

Tres o cuatro minutos después Elena saliò apresurada del baño y se topò con el Profesor Klaus.

-Lo lamento, no quise empujarlo profesor; dijo ella avergonzada.

Èl la mirò fijamente y preguntò: -¿Tienes una hermana gemela?

-No señor, soy hija ùnica; contestò ella sin entender a que venìa la pregunta.

La mirò de arriba hacia abajo observando cada detalle de ella y respondiò: -Ve a clases.

Elena siguiò camino hacia el salòn, luego volteò para verle el rostro al extraño profesor Mikaelson, pero este ya no estaba.

_*cremados: algunas de las personas que mueren no son enterradas, sin que se queman sus cuerpos y sus cenizas son guardadas o tiradas. _


	7. Capitulo 6: Màgia

Capitulo 6: Màgia

_Querido Diario:_

_Nuevo dìa de clases, nuevo dìa de mentiras. _

_Mi padre anoche llegò cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada. Mi madre no dijo ni una sola palabra cuando èl cruzò la puerta, solo los escuchè ir a la cama juntos y luego un silencio que invadiò la casa. _

_Estaba despierta ya que no podìa dormirme, habìa tenido un sueño espeluznante y eso me habìa dado tanto miedo que no logrè cerrar de nuevo los ojos. _

_En mi sueño me veìa al espejo y el reflejo no me mostraba a mí misma, bueno si era yo, pero al mismo tiempo no lo era. Mi cabello estaba màs ondulado, mis ojos eran más perversos y mi forma de moverme era distinta, confiada y firme. _

_No parecìa yo... pero si lo era, era mi reflejo- En el sueño estaba confundida por verme asì y me acercaba lentamente al espejo cuando mi otra yo (mi reflejado malvado) me atrapò y me metiò a un mundo oscuro, cuando veìa a través del espejo notaba que ahora ella ocupaba mi lugar en el mundo real y nadie notaba que no era yo, ni Jeremy lo hacìa. _

_Luego me despertè y del miedo no puede volver a dormirme, era un sueño espeluznante y perverso, pero creo que es solo imaginación sin sentido alguno, no le veo significado a lo que soñè- _

_Tengo que irme a la escuela en unos minutos, y tengo que ayudar a Caroline a planear el cumpleaños de Bonnie, sus dieciocho, que es la próxima semana. _

_-Elena_

Elena llegò a la escuela y se encontrò con Caroline en la cafeterìa para planear algunos tips para el festejo del cumpleaños de Bonnie, su nueva amiga.

-Bueno, pensè en un pastel con muchos colores, algo extravagante ¿qué te parece Elena?; preguntò Caroline.

-Sí, me parece bien. ¿Jer no participarà?

-Los hombres no entienden de estas cosas, es algo de chicas ¿sabes?

-Si lo sè; respondiò Elena y comenzaron a dibujar bocetos de pasteles de cumpleaños.

Puntuaron los bocetos y quedò el diseño de Elena con los colores propuestos de Caroline, algo exagerados, pero Elena quería que en el pastel hubiera un toque de la joven rubia tambièn.

-Entonces yo lo encargarè para el próximo sàbado; aclarò Forbes.

-Claro Caroline, nos vemos en la próxima clase, llego tarde a biologìa; gritò Elena por el pasillo corriendo.

-Señorita Gilbert; dijo Klaus topándose en su camino.

-Hola profesor; respondiò ella mirándolo con incomodidad.

-¿Esta incomoda por mi presencia?; preguntò èl como si le leyera la mente.

-Claro que no; dijo ella tragando saliva.

Èl la mirò con desconfianza directo a los ojos y susurrò: -Estuve hurgando en tu historial mèdico y pues me mintió-

-¿Le mentì sobre qué?; le preguntò ella con su mirada fija.

-En que tenìa una gemela; respondiò èl.

-Es porque no la tengo señor Mikaelson; respondiò Elena con mala gana.

-Al parecer tus padres no hablaron contigo de eso, no me meterè en asuntos familiares; respondiò èl mientras dejaba a Elena sola en el pasillo.

-¿De qué rayos habla, que..?; susurrò ella mientras pensaba en que habìa querido decirle.

¿Tenía una gemela? ¿Ella tenía una hermana? ¿Y porque su profesor e metía tanto en su intimidad? ¿Porque le interesaba su ficha médica?

Pues claro necesitaba la ficha médica! Eso debìa buscar Elena para verificar los datos que Klaus le habìa dado...

Elena se metiò en la secretarìa donde todos los expedientes de los alumnos se archivaban, esperò a que la secretaria saliera a entregar unas fichas... Y abriò la puerta del salón con los expedientes médicos.

Abriò el box con la letra G, tomò el cuaderno que decìa "_Gilbert, Elena_" y comenzò a hurgar en su ficha de nacimiento del hospital.

**Nombre: Gilbert, Elena **

**Fecha Nacimiento: 12/02/96 - 22:30 hs. **

**Lugar Nacimiento: Mystic Falls**

**Padres: Isobel y John Gilbert **

**Nombre: Gilbert, Katerina **

**Fecha Nacimiento: 12/02/96 - 22:32 hs. **

**Lugar Nacimiento: Mystic Falls**

**Padres: Isobel y John Gilbert **

**Hora de defunciòn: 22:33 hs.**

Elena no podìa creer lo que leìa, no podìa creer cuanto le habìa mentido. ¿Tenía una hermana que había fallecido al nacer y nunca le habìan dicho? ¿Había nacido en Mystic Falls? ¿Cómo era eso posible, y porque lo habìan ocultado? ¿Porque le ocultaban tantas cosas?

La joven saliò con el expediente furiosa y se dirigiò a su casa, donde la señora Gilbert estaba, ya que era ama de casa.

-¿Qué diablos es esto?; dijo Elena al cruzar la puerta y ver a su madre limpiando la cocina.

-¿Que te sucede Elena?; preguntò Isobel.

-¿Por qué mienten? ¿Tenía una hermana?; gritò furiosa.

-Elena...; susurrò su madre sin saber que contestar.

-¿Cómo pudiste mentirme así? ¡Tenía derecho a saberlo!; gritò Elena.

-Lo lamento tanto hija; sollozò Isobel con una lagrima en su mejilla.

-No puedo perdonarte, no ahora.. ¡Viven mintiéndome, tù y papà!; gritò Elena y cerrò la puerta de su habitación tan fuerte que la casa vibrò.

Elena se encerrò por más de cinco horas en su habitaciòn si hablarle a su madre.

-Ella lo sabe; dijo Isobel a su esposo cuando cruzò la puerta.

-¿Que sabe, que descubriò?

-Lo de Katerina...; susurrò Isobel.

-¿Sabe que està viva?

-Shh.. No lo sè, solo sé que lo sabe, no dijo mucho màs John; le contestò su esposa preocupada tomándolo del brazo.

-Hablarè con ella, debemos saber que sabe. Sigue el plan, si sabe que està viva tomaremos la primer excusa que podamos, pero si cree que està muerta dile que muriò al nacer como planeamos; aclarò John.

-Está bien, pero odio mentirle; dijo ella llorando mientras su esposo la consolaba.

-Es por su propio bien; respondió el padre seriamente.

John subió las escaleras y tocò la puerta de la joven Elena.

-Hija soy yo, tu padre; susurrò en la puerta con rostro preocupado.

-¿Que quieres, mentir màs?; contestò Elena al abrir.

-Solo quiero que hablemos; le confesò èl con intenciones de mentirle como habìan planeado con su esposa.

-¿Tengo una hermana que ha muerto y nadie me cuenta nada? ¿Eso te parece justo para mí?; preguntò su hija furiosa.

-¡Tengo derecho a saber!; gritò Elena.

-Sí, ella murió al nacer; susurrò Isobel asomándose por la puerta.

-¿Por qué no lo dijeron?

-Estábamos tratando de evitar que sufrieras al saber que tu hermana habìa muerto; dijo su padre.

-¿Nacì en Mystic Falls?; preguntò Elena con ojos desafiantes.

-Sí; susurrò èl.

-¿Por qué?

-Estábamos de visita en casa de Alaric y su esposa, y rompì bolsa, me llevaron al hospital y el parto se complicò, tu naciste antes que Katerina, tu hermana nació muerta prácticamente; sollozo Isobel mientras le contaba una mentira a Elena.

-Eso es horrible; dijo Elena y comenzò a llorar.

-Lo sé, por eso no querìamos que supieras hija; contestò John abrazándola para consolarla.

-Los abuelos están enterrados aquì, ¿por qué mentiste en eso?; exclamò Elena enojada por las mentiras.

-Bueno... es que...; tartamudeo John sin saber que responderle.

-Los enterramos aquì junto a Katerina; contestò Isobel.

-¿Mi hermana està allì también?

-Sí, quisimos que ella tuviera buena companìa; dijo su madre victimizándose.

-Vi su lapida y ella no figura, ¿por qué?; contestò Elena.

-No pude hacerle una lapida, solo la enterramos, esto es muy doloroso para mi Elena, quisiera que dejáramos el tema; dijo Isobel llorando.

-Bueno, entonces quiero estar sola papà, ¡déjame!; contestò Elena mientras su madre se retiraba y su padre se quedaba a consolarla.

Un poco desilusionada, la joven Gilbert no sabìa si creen en las palabras de sus padres ya que vivían mintiendo. Quizàs debia averiguar por su parte, eso serìa lo mejor.

La semana pasó ràpido, entre preparativos para el cumpleaños de Bonnie, un partido de futbol de Jeremy, shopping con Caroline, parque, lago y charlas confidentes con Bonnie sobre mis padres; llegò el sábado.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!; gritò Elena a su amiga mientras entraba con el pastel junto a Caroline.

Matt y Jeremy cantaban a su lado mientras aplaudían todos en casa de la joven cumpleañera con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Pide tres deseos Bonnie!; exclamò Matt.

Bonnie soplò las velas y un viento estremecedor atravesò su cuerpo, su piel se puso frìa y tuvo un mal presentimiento; se puso seria rápidamente y Elena lo notò.

-¿Que sucede?; preguntò Elena mirándola.

-Nada, solo sentì algo, algo feo; susurrò ella.

-¿Pero estas bien? Ven y come un pedazo de pastel, quizás te bajò la presión un poco; respondiò su amiga y le dio un abrazo.

-Claro, debe ser eso; dijo Bonnie mintiendo, sabiendo que no era eso, que era algo màs, algo malo iba a suceder, lo sentìa.

La fiesta terminò, y cada uno regresó a su casa. Elena se quedò a dormir con Bonnie ya que la habìa visto decaìda y le preocupaba.

**Domingo; 9:00 hs. **

-Elena; susurrò Bonnie.

-Mmmm...; se quejò Elena.

-Elena tienes que ver esto; dijo la joven con la voz suave como susurrando.

-¿Qué?; contestò su amiga y se quedò petrificada.

-¿Están flotando verdad? No estoy soñando?; preguntò Bonnie a Elena mientras las plumas de una almohada levitaban delante de sus ojos.

-Oh por dios; exclamò Elena y se quedò en shock.

-¿Tu lo ves cierto Elena?

-Sí; contestò ella y se quedò paralizada del miedo.

-Lo estuve intentando toda la mañana, algo dentro de mi cabeza dijo que podìa hacerlo y lo hice; comentò Bonnie.

-¿Cómo es posible?; preguntò Elena mirando a su amiga.

-No lo sé, desde anoche que sentí algo extraño, algo habìa cambiado y pues ahora esto lo confirma ¿no?; susurrò la adolescente.

-Supongo que sí, algo extraño está sucediendo; contestò Elena y comenzò a reir.

La puerta de la habitación de Bonnie se abrió y las plumas cayeron.

-¿Desayunarán?; dijo su padre asomándose.

-Papà!; gritò Bonnie.

-¿Qué? Lo lamento, la próxima vez tocarè, lo lamento Elena no quise incomodarte; respondiò èl.

-Está bien señor Bennett; respondiò Elena.

Èl cerró la puerta y Bonnie le dirigiò una mirada cómplice a Elena, ambas se conectaron y comenzaron a reír a carcajadas sin parar.

Después de un gran desayuno apresurado ambas se dirigieron a la biblioteca, sección espiritismo.

-Debe haber algo aquì; susurrò Bonnie mientras tomaba un libro de hechicerìa antigua y poderes psíquicos.

-A leer; ordenò Elena-


	8. Capitulo 7: Noche peligrosa

Capitulo 7: Noche peligrosa

_Querido Diario:_

_Mi amiga Bonnie tiene poderes, no sabemos cómo le sucediò, todavìa nada de los libros de la biblioteca nos ha ayudado a resolver este misterio. _

_Creo que eso siempre estuvo en ella, ese poder, esa energìa pero nunca la habìa notado. _

_En cuanto a mi familia cada vez peor, ya empecè a ignorar a mis padres, me siento aparte de la familia, siento que me mienten. Y que mienten sobre mi hermana, siento algo extraño con respecto a ella, no lo sé, como si ella viviera y me estuviera buscando. _

_Mi padre hoy estuvo algo nervioso, lo notè inquieto, desde que llegamos es el primer dìa en que lo vi discutir con mi madre y cuando notaron que estaba allì viéndolos ambos cerraron sus bocas. _

_Estarè atenta esta noche para ver si hay màs discusiones ocultas. _

_-Elena_

-Déjame ir solo Isobel, quédate en casa con Elena... Descansa, no pasarà nada estarè bien; susurrò el señor Gilbert.

-John por favor déjame ayudarte; suplicò su esposa.

-Debo irme, es tarde Isobel; exclamò èl furioso.

Elena sintiò las voces de sus padres y se despertò, se habìa quedado dormida leyendo uno de los libros que habìa tomado de la biblioteca.

Se puso unos jean que tenìa a mano, tomò una chaqueta y bajò las escaleras de puntillas. Cuando llegò a la puerta principal notò por la ventana que su padre iba en el coche.

-Maldiciòn!; dijo Elena y corrió al patio trasero en busca de su bicicleta, no podía perseguirlo a pie.

Con rapidez tomò la bicicleta y siguiò al coche de lejos para que no la notara. Llegò a una parte descampada y vieja del pueblo, su padre se bajò del coche al parecer dolorido tomándose del pecho y corrió adentrándose en el bosque.

-¿A dónde vas?; susurrò Elena y dejò su bicicleta tirada para perseguir a su padre a pie.

John comenzaba a quejarse de dolor, se metiò en unas ruinas cercanas mientras Elena lo veìa desde lejos.

Elena se quedò esperando a que su padre saliera, pero no lo hacìa, no sabìa si era màs seguro entrar o dejarlo solo. Mirò hacia el cielo nublado y notò que era noche de luna llena, estaba completándose. Era la primera luna llena que veìa en Mystic Falls.

Un sonido desgarrador, el grito de su padre la estremeciò...

-¿Papà?; gritò Elena preocupada corriendo hacia las ruinas.

Cuando estaba llegando, un sonido de pasos la alteró.

-¿Quién es?; dijo ella aterrada.

Comenzò a correr hacia las ruinas nuevamente, debìa ir con su padre, ese bosque ya la habìa asustado suficiente.

-¿Papà?; volviò a preguntar Elena asomándose en las ruinas, pero no vio nada, nadie estaba allì dentro... Notò que del otro lado habìa una segunda salida y cruzò el lugar para buscar a su padre que quizás estaba herido, por algo habìa gritado.

Elena saliò de las ruinas y tropezó con una piedra.

-Ayyy!; gritò ella y se dio vuelta a ver su tobillo lastimado.

Luego volviò la mirada hacia delante y un lobo la estaba mirando fijamente a los ojos, mostrándole sus feroces dientes.

-Ahhh; gritò Elena del susto, y el animal se acercò màs gruñéndole.

-Ayuda, por favor; susurrò ella tratando se arrastrarse.

El lobo seguía mirándola, iba a atacarla, este animal querìa defender su territorio, comerla o asustarla, pero parecìa que iba a morderla en cualquier momento, ella necesitaba ayuda o iba a morir.

Un ruido hizo que el lobo virara su mirada hacia el costado, sus orejas se levantaron y corrió con rapidez hacia donde venìa el sonido.

Elena respirò profundamente y tratò de levantarse, debìa escapar, salir de ahì, o el lobo volverìa por ella-

Comenzò a arrastrarse hasta un àrbol cercano del cual pudiera tomarse para levantarse y por lo menos tratar de caminar hacia la ruta donde quizás pasara algún coche...

-¿Necesitas ayuda?; dijo una voz masculina.

Elena asustada girò su rostro, y pudo ver a un muchacho de rostro masculino y sensual que la observaba.

-Yo...; tartamudeó ella nerviosa.

-Dime **Damon**; susurrò el joven de mirada picara.


	9. Capitulo 8: Un salvador

Capitulo 8: Un salvador

Mientras tanto en el bosque...

-Me caì y estoy lastimada; susurrò Elena mirando al muchacho misterioso.

Èl se acercò mirando la herida de su pie fijamente, la ayudò a levantarse sosteniéndola de una mano, la tomò en brazos y la llevò hasta el camino principal.

-¿Te llevo a casa?; pregunto èl tomando la bicicleta del suelo frio.

-¿Me llevas en mi bicicleta?; preguntò ella mirando hacia los lados.

-Sí; respondiò Damon decidido y subió a la frágil Elena en su falda y comenzò a pedalear.

Despùes de unos minutos largos en el viaje a la casa de Elena...

-Gira a la derecha; susurrò ella señalando su casa.

-¿Aquí?; preguntò èl.

-Sí, muchas gracias, ¿cómo vas a volver?; se preguntò Elena mirándolo mientras la ayudaba a bajar de la bicicleta.

-Me las arreglarè; contestò Damon guiñándole un ojo a la joven adolescente.

Ella subió las escaleras con la ayuda del misterioso Damon que la sostenía de la cintura y tomò sus llaves que llevaba en la liviana chaqueta que tenìa puesta.

-Enserio, gracias; volviò a susurrar mirando los ojos penetrantes de Damon.

-No es molestia; repitiò èl mirándola con deseo.

-Por cierto, mi nombre es Elena; sonrió inocentemente diciendo su nombre mientras èl se acercaba a su rostro.

-Encantado de conocerte Elena; contestò èl y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Sus labios estaban fríos, pero la calidez del beso dejò a Elena deseando algo màs que un simple beso.

-Adiós; susurrò èl sonriéndole mientras se alejaba.

-Adiós; respondiò ella admirándolo.

Del otro lado de la calle, Jeremy estaba observando todo desde la ventana.

-¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?; dijo su padre asomándose en la puerta de su habitación.

-No podìa dormir; contestò el joven.

-Dile a Elena que èl no es buena companìa; dijo su padre señalando fuera de la ventana.

-¿Lo dices por ese muchacho desconocido?; preguntò Jeremy.

-Sí; respondiò Alaric y cerrò la puerta de la habitaciòn de su hijo.

_Querido Diario:_

_Ayer conocì a un muchacho, Damon. Èl es como nadie, su mirada penetrante y seductora, sus labios carnosos y perfectamente curvados. Sus gestos sensuales y frìos._

_Lo conocì mientras perseguía a mi padre en el bosque, todo indicaba ser la peor noche de mi vida, pero no pienso lo mismo después de haberlo conocido a èl. _

_Es todo un salvador, me ayudò a salir de ese lugar tenebroso. Quizás si no fuera por èl, el tenebroso lobo que estaba allì me hubiera matado. Quien lo dirìa... _

_Espero volver a verlo, realmente lo deseo. Deseo poder recibir más que un beso en mi mejilla por èl. _

_-Elena_

Elena se levantò de la cama, el reloj marcaba las 8:00 am. en punto, se dirigiò al baño para lavarse el rostro, abrió el grifo, puso sus manos bajo el agua, la salpicò en su rostro y al levantar la vista se vio a si misma repetida en el espejo.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhh; gritò Elena y se resbaló cayéndose al suelo.

-¿Que sucede?; gritò Isobel entrando en su habitación y luego al baño para ayudar a su hija que se encontraba en el suelo.

-La vi, vi a Katerina; exclamò Elena desesperada.

-Elena por favor; susurrò su madre preocupada calmándola.

-Estaba detràs de mí, era ella... Era igual a mí, pero se veìa diferente, no como la había imaginado en mi mente; gritò su hija intranquila.

-¿Como habría echo para entrar aquí Elena? Dime...; susurrò su madre ayudándola a sentarse en su cama.

-Por la ventana quizás...

-¿En tan solo un segundo?; preguntò su madre mirándola con compasión.

-No estoy loca; dijo Elena enojada.

-Lo sé hija, pero estabas un poco dormida, quizás solo era parte de un sueño, y sabes que Katerina no podría estar aquí, ella esta… Bueno lo sabes; trato Isobel de convencer a su hija.

-Déjame sola; contestò Elena de mala gana tocándose la espalda que le dolía del golpe.

-¿Donde està papà?; preguntò ella antes de que su madre dejara la habitación.

-Saliò antes para el trabajo; contestò Isobel nerviosa.

Elena se dirigiò a la escuela con mucho dolor en su espalda y en su pie por la cortada en el bosque, pero no podìa decirle a su madre, la matarìa si supiera lo que habìa echo.

-Bonnie!; exclamò ella cuando la pasò a buscar.

-¿Que te paso que rengueas?; preguntò la joven.

-Me caì, pero no digas nada. ¿Y Jeremy?; preguntò Elena.

-Se fue solo, no lo sé, parecìa algo enfadado, no dijo porque; susurrò Bonnie un poco chismosa.

-Anoche seguì a mi padre...

-¿A dónde?; preguntò su amiga.

-Se fue al bosque que està detràs del puente-

Bonnie anonadada preguntò con intriga: -¿Y que hacìa allì?

-No lo descubrì porque un lobo se cruzo en mi camino y casi me come; contestò Elena temblando al recordarlo.

-¿Queeeee? La próxima vez avísame y te acompaño, ¿estás loca, ir sola al bosque?; gritò Bonnie.

-Estaba apurada y no lo pensè...

-¿Y cómo saliste de allì, tu padre te descubriò?

-No, un muchacho extraño se acercò a mí y me trajo a casa; comentò Elena.

-¿Y si era un asesino Elena?

-Es que era tan sensual su rostro, su forma de caminar, todo en èl era perfecto; susurrò Elena mientras lo imaginaba en su cabeza.

-¿Es de la escuela?; preguntò Bonnie intrigada.

-No lo creo, nunca lo vì antes.

-Qué extraño ¿Y qué hacía en el medio del bosque?

-No lo sé, es muy extraño ni le preguntè porque solo veìa su perfecto rostro, ¿Crees que mi padre este metido en alguna secta o algo asì con ese muchacho?; preguntò Elena a su amiga.

-Espero que no, porque desde que tengo estos poderes todo se volviò màs extraño para mi... Mi padre està tan raro que a veces me da miedo, ni siquiera quiere verme, siempre escapa de mí. No sé porque hace eso; comento Bonnie.

-Qué extraño, ¿qué les pasa a nuestros padres?; se preguntò Elena.

-No lo sé, todavía necesito saber que pasa conmigo y no logro entender como me pasò esto... Leì de todo, telequinesis, poderes mentales, psicología avanzada, y nada, no encontré nada... Y me da un poco de miedo leer absolutamente todo en "Brujerìas"... No quiero descubrir algo de mí que me asuste; dijo Bonnie asustada.

-Yo te voy a ayudar Bonnie, no te preocupes!; exclamo Elena sonriéndole.

-Okey, pero la próxima vez que quieras meterte al bosque me avisas Elena!

-He tenido algunas visiones extrañas con respecto a lo que te contè la otra vez.. ya sabes de mi "hermana"…

-¿Qué visiones?; pregunto Bonnie seriamente.

-No lo sé, la he visto… Estoy con un poco de miedo, me siento desorientada..

-Tenemos que hacer una noche de charlas y descargo… Tenemos muchos problemas amiga; sonrió la joven morena antes de aparcar el coche en la puerta de la escuela.

Aparcaron el coche y ambas se dirigieron a donde estaba Jeremy hablando con Matt.

-Jer!; exclamò Elena.

-Mmm.. la chica con una cita extraña anoche apareciò; dijo Matt engreídamente mirando a Elena.

-¿Qué?; preguntò Elena perturbada por la forma en que Matt se metia en su intimidad.

-Anoche te vi con ese muchacho extraño que te llevaba a casa; dijo Jeremy de mala gana.

-Es solo un muchacho que no tiene importancia; respondiò ella mirando a Jeremy.

-No está bien meterse en la vida de los demàs Matt; susurrò Bonnie.

-Me meto en lo que se me da la gana Bonnie; respondiò èl y se acercò a Caroline que caminaba hacia la entrada.

-Da igual, no lo escuches; le dijo Bonnie a Elena.

-¿Y qué tal, donde lo conociste?; preguntò Jer.

-Es solo alguien de por ahì; comentò Elena mientras rengueaba al caminar.

-¿Que te paso?; preguntò èl preocupado sosteniéndola.

-Solo me caì, nada grave; susurrò mintiéndole.

-Creo que si no lo conoces bien es mejor que no te metas con èl; sugirió Jeremy.

-Es mi vida Jer, yo hago lo que se me dé la gana; contestò Elena furiosa y se fue con Bonnie de la mano.

Después de un dìa largo en la escuela de Mystic Falls, los jóvenes se vistieron de gala para asistir a la fiesta de los fundadores del pueblo.

-Estoy lista; le dijo Elena a su madre bajando las escaleras.

-Bien, tu padre nos espera allà; susurrò Isobel.

Elena no habìa visto a su padre desde la noche anterior en el bosque. ¿Que habìa pasado con èl?

-Bienvenida!; gritò Bonnie desde el otro lado del salón de la fiesta acercándose a Elena y abrazándola.

-Que linda que estas; susurrò Elena a su amiga que vestìa un traje ajustado de color amarillo, que contrastaba con su piel morena.

-Tu igual, tu vestido negro es esplendido; contestò Bonnie.

-Preciosas; exclamò Caroline caminando hacia ellas con su vestido color lavanda lleno de brillos.

Las tres se quedaron charlando un par de minutos de sus vestidos y de los de la fiesta en general, hasta que Caroline vio a Matt coqueteando con otra adolescente y se puso furiosa defendiendo su territorio.

-Voy a defender lo que es mio; susurrò ella y se dirigiò a atacar con palabras a la muchacha que coqueteaba con su "amigo con derecho a roce"-

-Vi a tu padre; susurrò Bonnie en el oído de Elena.

-¿Donde?

-Esta fuera, està algo lastimado, creo que se cayò o tuvo algún accidente, se lo veìa dolorido, quizás en el bosque; confesò Bonnie.

-Irè a verlo; contestò Elena dirigiéndose al patio trasero del salòn.

Un gran parque con árboles y flores se mostraron ante los ojos de la joven Elena.

-Que bello lugar; susurrò Elena para sí misma y vio a su padre hablando con otra persona que no llegaba a distinguir.

-Gilbert ¿verdad?; preguntò Damon mirando a John.

-Sí; contestò èl con una sonrisa.

-¿Te paso algo en el rostro?

-Me caì, eso es todo; respondiò John con amabilidad.

-No mientas John, yo sé lo que en verdad eres; dijo Damon mirándolo fijamente.

John lo mirò con desprecio, se dio vuelta para retirarse, pero el joven Damon lo tomò del brazo para retenerlo.


	10. Capitulo 9: Gala confusa

Capitulo 9: Gala confusa

En la fiesta de los fundadores mientras el resto de las personas festejaban, el señor Gilbert se preocupaba por su vida.

-¡Maldiciòn!; gritò John mirando con odio a Damon.

-Papà!; exclamò Elena acercándose.

John girò su rostro y vio a su hija aproximándose, Damon soltò el brazo de Gilbert padre y mirò a Elena con una gran sonrisa seductora.

-¿Damon?; preguntò Elena al verlo.

-Sí; contestò èl con dulzura.

-¿Lo conoces?; preguntò John preocupado.

-Sí, solo nos vimos una vez; susurrò su hija inocentemente.

-Vamos Elena; dijo John tomándola del brazo tratando de alejarla de Damon.

-¿A dónde?; preguntò Elena atónita por la falta de respeto de su padre al joven muchacho.

-Adiós Gilbert; dijo Damon sonriendo con picardía.

-¿Que te sucede?; dijo su hija.

-Es solo que no quiero que hables con èl, no me cae bien; contestò John dándole una orden a su hija.

-Claro; susurrò Elena pero ella sabìa dentro suyo que si veìa nuevamente a Damon no iba a evitarlo solo porque a su padre no le gustara.

Una canciòn comenzò a sonar y las parejas se acercaban a la pista de baile tomados de la mano.

Jeremy lentamente se acercò a Elena y le susurrò suavemente: -Estas preciosa. . .

-Gracias Jer! Hoy no quise gritarte, lo lamento tanto; contestò ella apenada.

-Está bien; dijo èl y antes de proponerle bailar, Damon se acercò a la joven y la tomò de la mano arrastrándola a la pista.

-¿Bailamos?; preguntò èl con mirada picara.

-Claro, me encantarìa; contestò ella atraída por èl.

La mùsica sonaba y ambos se movìa a la par bailando ese lento tema que hacìa a Elena estremecerse en los brazos de Damon.

-Eres exquisita; comentò Damon acariciado el cabello castaño de la joven.

La mùsica terminò y Damon se inclinò hacia Elena con una reverencia delicada.

-Ow, que lindo; exclamò ella sorprendida por su caballerosidad.

-Me deslumbrò bailar contigo; susurrò èl mirándola fijamente.

-Elena; gritò John llamándola con rabia.

Ella vio el rostro de enojo de su padre, saludo a Damon con un beso en su mejilla y se dirigiò hacia èl con fatiga.

-¿Qué?; dijo ella frustrada porque le habìa arruinado su momento con Damon.

-Vas a casa con tu madre ahora mismo; ordenò èl.

-No, la estoy pasando muy bien... ¡Quiero quedarme!; exclamò ella.

-Basta John no hagas una escena; imploró su esposa tranquilizándolo.

-Vamos a casa ¿sí?; dijo su madre màs tranquila mirando a Elena.

-Si quieres puedes dormir en casa; contestò Bonnie asomándose detràs de Elena como salvándola de una noche de discusiones en casa.

-Me parece bien; contestò Isobel.

-Estas arruinando mi vida; dijo Elena a su padre y se fue con su amiga enfadada.

-Déjala; susurrò Isobel.

-Es que no entiendes, èl no es humano, y sabe de mi; exclamò John de mala gana.

-Habla con Alaric y resuélvelo. ¡No metas a Elena en esto!; dijo su esposa furiosa y se fue a disfrutar un poco màs de la fiesta.

-¡Alaric!; exclamò John y le hizo seña a su amigo para hablar afuera.

-Tu hija està metida con Damon, la otra noche lo vi con ella; confesò Alaric.

-¡Maldición, no puedo creerlo, que maldito!; gritò John.

-¿Maldito? Tu hija es una belleza de mujer; susurrò Damon pasando a su lado.

-Hijo de la gran p...; gritò John mientras avanzaba para pegarle a Damon y Alaric lo tomaba del brazo frenándolo.

-Tranquilo John, ahora no es el momento; dijo Alaric calmando a su amigo.

-¿Ves? Hazle caso a tu amigo el cazador; contestò Damon sonriéndoles pícaramente sabiendo que no iban a atacarlo en el medio de una fiesta.

-Déjalo ir John, déjalo ir; susurrò Alaric y calmó completamente a su amigo que estaba furioso y era capaz de cometer una locura enfrente de toda esa gente.

John se despidiò de su esposa, dejándola en la fiesta aùn, y se dirigiò a la casa a descansar, su cuerpo estaba débil por la otra noche, y el tema de Damon lo habìa puesto en alerta.

-Elena, ¿no habías ido con Bonnie?; dijo èl viendo a su hija en la cocina con un cuchillo en la mano.

-No; respondiò ella fríamente mirándolo fijo.

-Lamento el papelòn que te hice pasar hija, no fue mi intenciòn; confesò John.

-Nunca te entendì; susurrò ella mirándolo con ojos oscuros e intensos.

-¿A qué te refieres?; preguntò su padre preocupado por la forma de hablar de su hija.

Ella lo mirò con frialdad, lo tomò del cuello y con el cuchillo que tenìa en la mano apuñalo el pecho de su padre.


	11. Capitulo 10: Intento de homicidio

Capitulo 10: Intento de homicidio

Isobel llegò a su casa, dejò su bolso en el aparador al lado de la escalera y se dirigiò a la cocina por un vaso de agua antes de ir a dormir.

Prendiò la luz de la habitaciòn y vio un charco de sangre que provenìa de atràs de la mesada-

-¿John?; susurrò su esposa asomándose con miedo.

-Oh por dios John! Ahhhhhhhhhh!; gritò ella al ver a su esposo desangrándose con un cuchillo en el pecho.

Ella corrió por el teléfono y llamò a emergencias pidiendo ayuda para su esposo que estaba muriendo.

-¿John?; volvió a preguntar Isobel tratando de que sus esposo reaccionara.

-Elena... Elena; susurraba John a su esposa.

-Ella está bien cariño, tranquilo... Ahora viene la emergencia, todo estará bien; le contestó ella sollozando.

La emergencia llego y se llevaron al señor Gilbert que ya estaba casi inconsciente nuevamente.

Isobel se dirigió a la casa de Bonnie y le comentó a su hija lo que habia sucedido.

-¿Como paso?; preguntó Elena asustada después de que su madre le contara como encontró a su padre herido.

-No lo se... Él ya nos dirá todo, no temas, quédate en casa de Bonnie, yo cuidaré de tu padre ¿sí?; dijo su madre dándole un abrazo fuerte y se marcho al hospital...

Esa noche Elena durmió en casa de Bonnie totalmente preocupada por el peligro que corría la vida de su padre.

A la mañana siguiente todo el pueblo se había enterado de la grave noticia del ataque hacia el señor Gilbert.

-¿Como esta tu padre?; preguntó Caroline visitando en la casa de Bonnie a Elena.

-Mi madre dice que está mejorando, pero que todavía no ha despertado; contestó Elena llena de tristeza.

-Qué horror, ¿quien le pudo hacer algo así?; preguntó Caroline aterrada.

-No se sabe...; dijo Bonnie en respuesta a la rubia.

-Hoy a la tarde iré a verlo; aclaró Elena a sus amigas.

_Después de un par de horas..._

-Elena, necesito hablar contigo; dijo Jeremy asomándose por la puerta de la casa de Bonnie.

-¿Que sucede Jer?; preguntó Elena.

-Mi padre sabe que fue él... Tú lo sabes, es extraño, y tiene algo contra tu padre...; le dijo Jeremy a Elena con furia.

-¿De qué hablas?

-De Damon, él quiso matar a tu padre, mi padre lo sabe, dijo que tenía algo contra John.. ¡Asique seguramente él lo hizo!

-Deja de decir tonterías, eso es estúpido, ¿por qué Damon haría eso?

-No lose, solo sé que ellos tenían un problema, eso dijo mi padre Elena!; gritó Jeremy.

-Estas paranoico, y tu padre también... A mi padre no le gustaba Damon, pero no por eso él va a tratar de matarlo.. ¡Es estúpido!; contestó Elena defendiendo a Damon.

-Estas ciega Elena, y sabes en el fondo que ese tipo es sospechoso.. Varias personas los vieron discutir en la fiesta, eso es extraño ¿no crees?

-Tengo que ir a visitarlo, debo irme Jer...; dijo Elena mientras se iba.

-¿Estas evitándome?; preguntó él enojado.

-No, solo quiero irme, no quiero discutir contigo, y además no tienes pruebas de nada; le contestó ella y se fue caminando hasta la parada de buses.

-Estas totalmente cegada por él... Envíale saludos a tu madre de mi parte, y ojalá tu padre se recupere pronto; gritó Jer y se fue enojado por la reacción de Elena al defender a Damon que casi ni conocía.

Elena llegó al hospital y visitó a su padre, dejo que su madre fuera a la casa y descasara, mientras ella se hacía cargo de él por un par de horas.

Isobel llegó al hospital e hizo que su hija Elena fuera a pasar la noche en casa de Bonnie, necesitaba dormir también, y necesitaba hacerlo en un lugar seguro. El padre de Bonnie se había ofrecido a cuidar de Elena asique su madre acepto la oferta y envió a su hija para allí.

-Gracias por recibirme de nuevo; dijo Elena al padre de Bonnie.

-Es un placer; contestó él y se fue a dormir dejando a las jóvenes hablar.

-¿Como esta él?; preguntó Bonnie.

-Bien, recuperándose, pero todavía no abrió los ojos...

-¿Te peleaste con Jer hoy?

-Sí, él acuso a Damon de querer asesinar a mi padre y me pareció una tontería...

-Supongo que solo esta celoso ¿no?; dijo Bonnie riéndose.

-¿Que dices?

-Bueno cada vez creo más que él está enamorado de ti, lo he visto como te mira... Y quizás no acepta a otra mujer no porque sea gay, sino porque está completamente loco por tí... ¿no lo pensaste?

-No! No creo que él me ame, somos grandes amigos... Es todo; dijo Elena riéndose de la suposición de su amiga.

-Yo solo digo lo que creo Elena, no digo que sea asi, pero Jer esta extraño y sobre todo contigo, creo que está celoso, muy celoso; comentó Bonnie y luego se recostaron para dormir.

Elena utilizó la cama de huéspedes mientras Bonnie dormía en su habitación.

Damon entró por la ventana de la habitación de huéspedes y se quedó observando a la joven Elena dormir.

-Tan preciosa; susurró él tocando su rostro suavemente.

Elena sintió un cosquilleo y despertó de golpe mirando la habitación... Nadie estaba allí.

Damon caminó por la calle principal a la luz de la luna mientras analizaba como iba a cenar esa noche.

-Mmjjj; jadeó él al ver a una joven corriendo a través del parque y pensó "una nueva presa se acercaba a sus brazos".

Damon se abalanzó sobre la joven, le tapó la boca y mordió su cuello, tomó lo necesario para un par de días y luego la miró fijamente y susurró: -Esto no sucedió

Ella repitió: -Esto no sucedió

-Estabas corriendo y caíste, solo fue un rasguño; aclaró Damon mirándola aun fijamente con sus pupilas dilatadas.

-Estaba corriendo y caí, solo me hice un rasguño...; repitió ella como un zombie.

-Camina a casa y duerme; dijo él por ultimo y la dejó ir caminando hasta su casa.

Tenía es rostro lleno de sangre, el sabor era delicioso, y hacia unos días que no la probaba directo de una vena.

-Quédate donde estas; se escuchó la voz de un hombre indicándole a Damon.

Él volteó y era Alaric, estaba con una ballesta cargada con una estaca de madera apuntando directamente a Damon.

-Será la última vez que chupes sangre maldito vampiro; dijo Alaric con furia.

-¿Seguro?

-¿Esas son tu últimas palabras?; preguntó el cazador.

-No, mejor diría... Tu hijo se ve delicioso y será el próximo ¿qué te parece?

-Maldito, quisiste matar a John! No te meterás con mi hijo; gritó Alaric apuntándole.

-Yo no le hice eso al estúpido lobo de John, pero podría hacérselo a tu hijo Jeremy... ¿Te parece?; preguntó Damon con picardía y corrió con rapidez escapando de Alaric.

-Maldita sea; gritó el cazador cuando Damon se le escapó.

Alaric tomó su celular y marcó directamente el número de celular de Jeremy.

-Jer? Hijo? Enciérrate bien, ya voy para casa.

-¿Que sucede? Estaba durmiendo papá, maldición!; contestó Jer.

-Haz lo que digo y no le habrás a nadie ¿sí?

-Está bien, aseguraré todo; afirmó Jeremy.


	12. Capitulo 11: Algo oscuro escondes

Capitulo 11: Algo oscuro escondes

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí Damon?; dijo un muchacho.

-Estoy dando unas vueltas.. ¿Y tu hermano?; preguntó Damon mirando al muchacho de cabello cobrizo.

-Estoy encargándome de algo... Tengo algunos problemas con un vampiro, uno que está loco; contestó Stefan.

-¿Loco? Genial, yo estoy metido en un lio con un cazador y un lobo, pero es interesante; admitió Damon.

-Deja ya de meterte en problemas ¿sí?

-Metete en tus problemas hermanito...; dijo Damon burlándose.

-Es enserio Damon! Este tipo lleva algo peligroso encima y no es bueno andar por aquí contrayendo problemas...; sinceró Stefan.

-¿Y quién es el tipo?

-Es un vampiro que conocí en New Orleands, me metí con él, él necesitaba que buscara a un par de muchachas, lo ayudé con eso, conseguí una información no se si certera, pero luego vi cual era su plan y pues estoy tratando de remediar lo que hice; contestó Stefan apenado.

-Tú siempre tan sensible hermano...; susurró Damon palmeando la espalda de Stefan.

-Él intenta matarla en un ritual, necesita hacer algo con ellas, pero todavía no logro entender para que...; contestó Stefan.

-¿Un ritual? Maldición! ¿En qué te metiste?

-No lo sé, confié en él, pero me utilizó... Encontré a la joven que él buscaba, o es a la que él cree que busca, no está seguro, ni él, ni yo. Pero te vi con ella Damon, por eso te estoy comentando esto; aclaro su hermano.

-¿Elena?; preguntó Damon.

-Sí, su padre es un lobo, y supuestamente tuvo una hermana gemela que nació y murió el mismo día.. pero este vampiro cree que ambas están vivas y ahora necesita encontrar a la gemela "supuestamente muerta" para hacer su maldito ritual; explicó Stefan.

-Maldición... Descubre que carajos quiere este maldito con el ritual y luego hablamos, voy a darle una visita a John "el lobo"...; susurró Damon.

-No te metas en problemas hermano, ya tengo suficiente con lo mío, y necesito tu ayuda.

-Te ayudaré, pero cuando averigües más ven a mí y cuéntame los planes del maldito sádico vampiro que quiere sacrificar supuestamente a la bonita Elena ¿si?; exclamó Damon.

-Es enserio Damon, él la quiere muerta, y aunque no lo sea, quizás la mate por desquiciado, y me matará a mi y a alguien màs por el dato falso ¿entiendes?

-Entiendo Stefan, iré a resolver algunas cosas y luego seguiré a Elena, veré que todo esté normal con ella, la voy a cuidar no te preocupes, no quiero dañarla a ella... Ella es... es especial; dijo Damon con un sonrisa.

-¿Especial? Genial yo tratando de ayudar a la joven por pena y tu enamorándote de ella...; dijo Stefan sin poder creer que su hermano se enamorara de una humana.

-No estoy enamorado, solo dije que la cuidaría...; contestó Damon enojado.

-No te enojes hermano, solo digo que es algo muy curioso, todo se conecta siempre ¿no?

-No sé porque pero creo que tenemos tendencia a meternos en problemas en conjunto, maldición Stefan tenemos que separarnos más para tener una muerte más feliz...; dijo Damon riendo.

-¿Muerte?; preguntó Stefan.

-A ti te late el corazón?

-Si lo sé..; aceptó Stefan.

-Bueno voy a seguir... Mantenme al tanto ¿sí? Y la próxima vez deja de meterte con vampiros locos entendido hermanito?

-Ve con el lobo, pero no te metas en un lio ¡Por favor Damon!; exclamó Stefan preocupado.

-Blabla, adiós hermano; respondió Damon y se fue lo más rápido posible.

Una noche esplendida esperaba a las jóvenes Caroline, Elena y Bonnie.

El baile de bienvenida a los nuevos alumnos abría paso a los hermosos vestidos que las adolescentes llevaban encima.

Elena todavía pensando en su padre herido no tenía ganas de asistir, pero sus nuevas amigas la impulsaron a llevar un hermoso vestido de los años '80.

Caroline se había loqueado como una mujer de los '60, y Bonnie como una jovencita de los años '80 combinando con su amiga Elena.

-Que hermosa luces; susurró Matt al oído de Caroline.

-Gracias; contestó ella orgullosa de su belleza.

Luego volteó su rostro y notó que el señor Mikaelson, su profesor nuevo la estaba observando.

-Hola profesor Mikaelson; susurró ella acercándose a él muy seductora.

-Forbes; indicó él.

-¿Le gusta la fiesta profesor?; preguntó ella mirándolo fijamente.

-Claro; asintió Klaus dirigiéndole una mirada un poco perversa.

-Caroline, bailemos; gritó Matt desde el otro lado del salón.

-Tengo que irme; le dijo la rubia y se dirigió a bailar con Matt, su "pareja".

Klaus la observó irse mientras tomaba una copa de champán.

Elena se acercó a Jer que no le había vuelto a hablar desde el día de la pelea por Damon.

-Hola; susurró ella.

-¿Como esta tu padre?; preguntó él.

-Mejorándose, pero todavía no despertó, están haciéndole transfusiones seguidas de sangre, perdió mucha esa noche; contestó la joven.

-Pobre John; declaró Jer.

-Si lo sé, mi madre no está nada bien, pero me alentó a venir esta noche, necesitaba una distracción supongo; dijo ella.

-¿Y Damon?; preguntó Jeremy intrigado.

-No se, no lo he vuelto a ver...

-Qué raro ¿no?

-Basta Jer, no quiero discutir...; contestó ella a sus suposiciones repetidas.

-Está bien, no tenemos porque discutir Elena; dijo él y se dio media vuelta.

-¿Bailamos?; le dijo Vicki, la hermana de Caroline, a Jer en el oído.

-Claro; contestó él y miró con enojo a Elena.

-No puedo creerlo, ¿lo hace a propósito?; se preguntó Elena mientras su amiga Bonnie la tomaba del brazo.

-Déjalo, ya se le pasará; contestó la morena.

-Si lo sé, es temporal supongo; dijo ella apenada por no tener a su amigo cuando más lo necesitaba.

-Volverá, estoy segura; dijo Bonnie y comenzó a reír pícaramente, ya que ella insinuaba que Jer amaba a Elena.

**Durante el baile...**

-¿Me permite este baile?; le preguntó Klaus a Caroline.

-Si profesor; contestó ella seduciéndolo.

Ella tomó la mano de él y comenzaron a bailar.

-Te vez muy hermosa hoy, muy mujer; susurró él en su oído.

Ella se sonrojó, mientras se sintió algo avergonzada y atraída hacia su profesor Klaus Mikaelson, el hombre más sensual que alguna vez ella haya conocido.

Esa noche al terminar el baile, Elena y Bonnie fueron a dormir a casa de Caroline, la rubia seductora.

-¿Que tanto bailaste con el profesor?; preguntó Bonnie riéndose.

-Es tan sensual; contestó Caroline mordiendo su labio inferior.

-Ay! Caroline!; gritó Elena sonriendo.

-Lo sé soy una puta, pero a veces me divierte ser así; confesó la joven.

-Pobre Matt, lo usas Caro, eso no está bien...; dijo Bonnie.

-Solo nos divertimos Bonnie!

-Pero él te ama, bueno eso creo ¿no?; preguntó la morena.

-Supongo, pero me da igual, no quiero tener algo serio todavía; exclamó Caroline.

-¿Que son esas risas?; preguntó Elena.

Bonnie se asomó por la ventana y logró ver a Vicki Forbes besándose con Jeremy.

-Oh por dios; dijo la joven sorprendida.

-¿Que sucede?; gritaron ambas adolescentes al ver a Bonnie con la boca abierta.

-Jer está con tu hermana; dijo Bonnie con asco.

-¿Esta besándola?; preguntó Elena mirando por la ventana sin poder creer lo que veía.

-Wa, no quiero ver eso, que asco; dijo Caroline alejándose de la ventana.

-Él no la ama ¿qué hace?; preguntó Bonnie sin entender.

-Elena no le da ni un chance asique miró hacia otro lado, supongo que es eso...; comentó la rubia.

-No digas eso Caroline! Él no quiere algo conmigo..; susurró Elena.

-Lo que digas.. ¿Y si hacemos algo alocado?; preguntó Caroline mirando a sus amigas.

-¿Alocado como besar a tu hermana sin razón?; dijo Bonnie furiosa con Jeremy.

-Da igual Bonnie, déjalo, ya se va a dar cuenta, mi hermana no es para él... ¡Que Dios me valga!

-¿Hacer que entonces?; pregunto Elena un poco celosa de haber visto a Jer con Vicki.

-Tengo una ouija que podríamos usar... ¿Les parece?; dijo Caro.

-Me da algo de miedo; susurró Elena.

-Ahh vamos! Será divertido.. ¿No me dirás que crees en eso?

-Yo sí creo, pero que va.. ¡Juguemos!; aceptó Bonnie.

La rubia trajo su ouija, se pusieron en un círculo, pusieron sus manos sobre el tablero y Caroline comenzó a querer invocar algo.

-¿Alguien del más allá que se quiera comunicar con alguna de nosotras?

La ouija mostró "Si".

-¿Quieren hablar con Bonnie?

La ouija mostró "No".

-¿Quieren hablar con Elena?

La ouija mostró "Si".

-¿Eres su pariente?; preguntó Bonnie.

La ouija mostró "No".

-¿Eres un amigo?

La ouija mostró "No".

-¿Eres mujer?

La ouija mostró "Si".

-Esto me da miedo; susurró Elena.

-¿Estas moviéndolo tu Caroline?; dijo Bonnie riéndose.

La ouija mostró "No".

-Joder, no soy yo, lo juro; dijo Caroline asustada y soltó la ouija.

Elena la soltó y Bonnie también.

-Dejemos esto, me da escalofríos, no me da sensación buena; dijo Bonnie justo cuando la ouija volvió a moverse pero esta vez definitivamente sola.

La ouija mostró deletreando " A".

-Oh maldición; gritó Caroline.

La ouija mostró deletreando " S" "E N" " O"

-¿Que mierda es esto?; dijo Elena asustada.

La ouija mostró deletreando "É L" " E" ...

Y la hermana de Caroline, Vicki entro con un cuchillo en su mano.

-¿Que sucede?; gritó asustada.

-Dios esto me dio mucho miedo; gritó Caroline.

-¿Que hacen con eso?; preguntó Vicki.

-Vamos a dormir y olvidarnos de esto ¿sí?; dijo Bonnie con un mal presentimiento en su pecho.

-No creo que pueda dormir; susurro Elena mirándola.

-Hablemos de algo más alegre ¿si?, porque si no no dormiré hasta que amanezca...; dijo Caroline con la mirada llorosa.

Vicki se volvió a su habitación y dejó el cuchillo de lado.

-¿Tu hermana trajo un cuchillo encima? Me da escalofríos...; dijo Bonnie.

-Lo que a mí me da escalofríos es esta ouija; dijo la rubia tomando el juego y tirándola a la basura.


	13. Capitulo 12: Inocencia destruida

Capitulo 12: Inocencia destruida

Elena se despertò después de una larga noche. El juego de la ouija había asustado a las tres muchachas como nunca antes.

¿Podìa creer en eso, creer en que un tablero era manejado por un fantasma que quería decirle que corría riesgo?

**Nuevamente a clases. **

-Definitivo, ahora dice que son novio; dijo Caroline mirando a Elena y Bonnie.

-¿De qué hablas?; preguntò la morena.

-De Jeremy/Vicki; contestò ella.

-Por dios que tontería...; dijo Elena furiosa y celosa a la vez.

-¿Te dan celos?; preguntò Bonnie.

-No, no es eso, es solo que ellos no quedan bien juntos; aclarò Elena justificándose.

-Patéticos de la mano; susurrò Caroline mientras veìan pasar a la nueva parejita de Mystic Falls de la mano.

-Es tu hermana Caroline!; dijo Matt asomándose detràs de ella.

-Da igual, es una envidiosa, siempre quiere competir conmigo y no va a ganarme, yo soy mejor ¿sí?; dijo la rubia engreídamente.

-Estás loca cariño; dijo Matt riéndose.

Ella lo mirò con frialdad y se dirigiò al salòn de clases a presenciar "el discurso del día" del profesor Klaus.

-Sentados y silencio; dijo Klaus cuando cruzò la puerta.

Dio su clase normalmente y luego antes de retirarse le dio un papel a Caroline.

_"Caroline, te espero en mi despacho a las 12:00 pm -Klaus"_

-¿Qué es eso?; dijo Bonnie mirando a su amiga.

-Nada es solo el nombre de un libro; mintiò la rubia.

Ella esperò hasta esa hora y fue al despacho del señor Mikaelson.

-Permiso; susurrò al abrir la puerta.

-Pasa querida; continuò èl.

-¿Que quería decirme?; preguntò ella muy seductora.

Èl la mirò con perversiòn y se acercò lentamente hasta quedar a solo centímetros de su rostro.

-Solo quería decirte que anoche estaba preciosa; susurrò Klaus.

-Usted tambièn, muy elegante por cierto; contestò la joven queriendo que èl la besara.

-Supongo que puedes irte, solo quería comentarte eso y no podía decirle en la clase; dijo èl y comenzò a alejarse de Caroline.

Ella se acercò rápidamente y le dio un beso en sus labios, sintiéndolos fríos igual que su piel.

Èl se quedò paralizado pero con su mirada fija en la los labios de la jovencita. Caroline se sintiò algo avergonzada y salió despavorida del despacho.

Elena ya en su casa todavìa estaba angustiada, pensando en el malestar de su padre, pensando en Jeremy y la estupidez que cometìa al estar con Vicki. Su cabeza imaginaba miles de cosas con Damon y no podìa creer que èl habìa desaparecido de su vida tan rápidamente como arte de màgia. A su vez estaba preocupada por Bonnie que necesitaba de su ayuda y en este momento no podìa dársela, Elena se sentìa muy frustrada al verse tan débil y al dejàr de lado a sus amigos para resolver sus propios problemas... Que hasta ahora no tenían resolución rápida.

Mientras tanto en el hospital, el señor Gilbert despertò.

-Isobel; susurrò.

-John! Oh por dios John; contestò ella sollozando.

-¿Donde está Elena?; preguntò débilmente.

-En casa, està bien no te preocupes...

-Ella me hizo esto; jadeò John.

-¿De qué hablas?; gritò su esposa horrorizada.

-Elena quiso matarme, debió de estar hipnotizada por ese vampiro "Damon"; dijo èl con voz baja y débil.

-Oh por dios, llamarè a Alaric! Necesitamos sacar a ese vampiro de la vida de nuestra hija; contestò Isobel y tomó su celular desesperada.

Elena estaba mirando una fotografía de ella y Jeremy cuando tenìan unos catorce años y comenzò a llorar. No podìa creer como su vida habìa cambiado desde que habìa llegado a Mystic Falls... Como habìa perdido a lo que màs le importaba en la vida, y al que màs la entendía… Jeremy.

Tantos secretos estaban arruinando la vida de Elena, y quizás esa ouija no mentía y tenìa razòn al decirle que corría grave peligro.

Un ruido provino de su baño y asustò a la joven humana.

-¿Hola?; susurrò ella con miedo.

Se adentrò al baño y gritò desesperada bajando las escaleras de su casa; el espejo estaba lleno de sangre y en èl estaba escrito **"Asesina".**

-Ayuda; gritò Elena corriendo hacia la calle.

-Elena; exclamò Alaric.

-Alguien… alguien entrò en mi casa; dijo ella nerviosa y asustada.

-Tranquila, todo va a estar bien Elena; susurrò èl y tratò de sostenerla del brazo.

-¿Qué haces?; preguntò ella sin entender porque la sostenìa tan fuertemente.

-¿Tu quisiste matar a tu padre? ¿Damon te lo pidiò?; preguntò Alaric.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Estás loco?; gritò ella en defensa.

-Elena puedo ayudarte, pero tienes que decirme la verdad; implorò el cazador.

-Alguien ingresò en mi casa y quiso matar a mi padre, ahora me quieren muerta a mi tambièn; girtò ella desesperada.

-Tranquila, tu madre llegarà pronto Elena; aclarò Alaric.

-¡Déjame!; exclamò ella mientras se soltaba.

-Elena! Déjanos que te ayudemos hija... Èl te està manipulando!; gritò Isobel.

-¿Damon? ¿Qué dices? ¿Como serìa capas de hacerle eso a mi padre por un muchacho?; exclamò Elena furiosa.

-Tu padre dijo que fuiste tú quien le hizo esto; le aclarò Isobel a su hija.

-Yo no lo hice!; gritò enojada y saliò corriendo.

-Elena vuelve!; gritò Isobel corriendo detràs de ella, pero no logrò alcanzarla.

Caroline estaba en su casa tomando un tè mientras escuchò el timbre de su casa sonar.

-Ahora voy; gritò ella y abriò la puerta.

-Elena; susurrò la rubia.

La joven la mirò, la tomò del cuello y susurrò en su oído: -No me gustas para nada.

Caroline asustada por la fuerza que tenìa Elena al apretarla del cuello comenzò a querer zafarse.

-Suéltame Elena!; gritò la rubia.

-Mmmm... No estoy segura; contestò ella.

-¡Basta!; implorò Caroline asustada.

Ella la soltò y dijo en su oído: -La próxima serà. . .

La hermana de Caroline, Vicki habìa llegado.

-¿Que te sucedió?; gritò Vicki al ver a su hermana en el suelo.

-Elena, ella quiso matarme. ¡Està loca!; gritò la rubia.

-Llamarè a la policía; declarò la hermana menor.

Cuando la policìa llegò, le tomaron declaración a la rubia y se dirigieron a hablar con la familia de Elena, los Gilbert.

-¿Señora Gilbert?; dijo un policía asomándose a la sala de terapia donde estaba John.

-¿Si?; contestò ella que caminaba de aquí para allá.

-Su hija es buscada por atacar a una de sus compañeras de escuela; comentò el oficial.

-Èl esta controlándola Isobel; susurrò John.

-Dios mío, hoy discutí con ella, no sé donde està... La perdí de vista; contestò Isobel al oficial.

-Nosotros la buscaremos, pero si la encontramos tendrà que pagar con servicio comunitario, es un delito amenazar de muerte a otra persona.

-Haremos lo que haga falta; contestò Isobel apenada y avergonzada.

-¿A quien quiso matar?; preguntò John.

-No lo sé, irè a averiguar todo, hablarè con Alaric... Esto es urgente, necesitamos encontrarla antes de que haga un desastre. Damon va a arruinar la vida de nuestra hija.

Elena caminaba por el parque oscuro mientras lloraba apenada por las acusaciones de su madre. ¿Tratar de matar a su padre por un muchacho? ¿De dónde lo habìan sacado? ¡Estaban locos!

La joven caminò un par de metros màs y comenzò a sentir una angustia que le carcomía el pecho...

Una sombra la paralizò, luego de eso todo se bloqueó y se puso negro para Elena.

Sus ojos se abrieron, confundida por lo que estaba sucediendo se tocò el rostro, su respiraciòn estaba agitada y su cabeza dolorida. En su mente las palabras **"lánzate"** se venìan constantemente como si fuera una orden de su cabeza.

**"Lánzate"** escuchaba dentro suyo, y no comprendía a que se referìa... Volviò su mirada hacia el pìso y logrò ver que estaba a màs de siete metros del suelo. Estaba parada en el campanario de la iglesia de Mystic Falls.

-Oh por dios; gritò Elena asustada, pero dentro de su cabeza estaban las ganas de lanzarse al vacío y morir.

-No; susurrò ella cuando su cuerpo se inclinò hacia delante y cayò al vacìo hacia una muerte directa y segura.


	14. Capitulo 13: ¿Salvación?

Capitulo 13: ¿Salvación?

Elena cayò en brazos de Damon, èl estaba allì sosteniendola con fuerza.

-¿Damon?; susurrò ella todavìa temblando.

-Todo estarà bien; contestò èl bajándola de sus brazos.

Acarició su rostro con delicadeza y dijo mirándola fijo a los ojos: _-Olvida esto, estabas caminando por el parque y decidiste volver a casa-_

_-Estaba caminando por el parque y decidì volver a casa_; repitiò ella.

Damon la tomò en brazos nuevamente y la dejò en su casa recostada en la hamaca de la entrada.

-Isobel; escuchò la mujer en el pasillo del hospital.

Ella se asomò pero nadie estaba allì, el susurro de su nombre seguìa y parecìa que provenía de una de las habitaciones.

-¿Elena?; preguntò ella reconociendo el tono de voz de su hija.

-Aquí; dijo la voz suavemente detràs de ella.

-¿Elena?; volviò a repetir Isobel cuando vio el rostro de la joven que era igual a su hija.

La joven agitò su cabeza en señal de "_no_" y contestò: -Está muerta.

Isobel trago saliva nerviosa y tratò de escapar de la habitación.

Esta muchacha la tomó del cuello, la puso contra la pared y susurrò: _-Shhh... Silencio madre-_

-¿Katerina?; contestò su madre ahogándose.

Nunca habìa sido Elena, siempre habìa sido Katerina, ella estaba dispuesta a arruinar la reputación de toda su familia, y estaba dispuesta a matar a cada uno de ellos.

Isobel soltò una lagrima de tristeza al notar que su hija Katerina no era humana, era un vampiro.

Damon corriò hasta el motel donde se encontraba Stefan hospedado. Debìa anunciarle que alguien habìa manipulado a Elena para matarse, alguien estaba interfiriendo en el plan de él "loco vampiro" que necesitaba el ritual y la salvación de su hermano Stefan que quería ayudar a la joven.

-Stefan Salvatore!; gritò el vampiro susurrando desde fuera del motel.

-Sorpresa; dijo Alaric y le dio un gran golpe en el rostro desmayando a Damon.

**Unos minutos después... **

-¿Qué?; se preguntò Damon dándose cuenta de que estaba amarrado.

-¿Intentaste matar a John manipulando a Elena? ¿Y luego a Caroline? ¿Por qué?; gritò Alaric interrogándolo.

-¡No es nada de eso estúpido!; contestò Damon.

-¿Y porque lo hiciste?

-No lo hice yo. Alguien tratò de matar a Elena, la manipularon para suicidarse; susurrò Damon dolorido.

-¿Matar a Elena?

-Sí, mi hermano podrìa ayudarte con información, esa familia tiene un lío que no tiene que ver conmigo ¿sabes?

-Tengo información que podrìa ayudarte y ayudar a los Gilbert, hagamos una tregua y hablemos; exclamò Stefan asomándose detràs de Alaric.


	15. Capitulo 14: Tregua

Capitulo 14: Tregua

-¿Una tregua?; preguntó Alaric mirándolo con la ballesta en mano.

-Sí, una tregua, tu no nos cazas ni a mí, ni a mi hermano, y yo te doy la información que necesitas; aclarò Stefan.

-Eso hermano, muy bien; dijo sarcásticamente Damon.

-Si no te callas la boca, te voy a matar, lo juro; dijo el cazador mirando a Damon.

Stefan miro a su hermano con furia tratando de que cerrara su boca o iba a arruinar todo y se acercò suavemente a Alaric.

-Prefiero distancia; comentò Alaric apuntándole al corazón a Stefan.

-Okey...; susurrò él y se quedo en su lugar.

-¿Que tienes para contarme?

-Bueno hace un tiempo me encontrè con un vampiro, un tipo raro, algo loco... Empezò a contarme algunas cosas y a pedirme favores. Le conseguí una bruja como me había pedido. Una bruja de magia negra...; comenzò contando Stefan.

-Sigue; dijo Alaric concentrado en la historia.

-Ella hizo algún tipo de hechizo, no lo sé, encontró lo que él buscaba...

-¿Y que buscaba?

-Bueno supongo que buscaba a los Gilbert, y a sus hijas.

Alaric se puso nervioso y comenzò a sudar màs que nunca.

-Èl quiere sacrificar a las jóvenes, no sé, es sobre de una maldición, nunca aclarò eso, pero me siento terrible, no puedo permitir que mate a unas jóvenes asì, y además por haberlo ayudado a encontrarlas, eso me está matando por dentro. Por eso estoy aquí-

-Es muy sensible mi hermano; susurrò Damon.

Alaric le clavó una mirada fija y desafiante al sarcástico Damon y luego bajò la ballesta.

-Tenemos que ir al hospital, debemos hablar con John...

-¿La hermana entonces está viva o qué?; preguntò Damon al cazador.

-Si lo està, es una larga historia que les contarè en el camino, y espero que controles a tu hermano, o voy a matarlo, lo juro; prometió Alaric mirando a Stefan.

Alaric, Stefan y Damon se encaminaron al hospital, debían contarle todo a John y cuidar a su familia que estaba en riesgo.

**Mientras tanto en la casa de los Gilbert.**

-Bonnie?; preguntò Elena al teléfono.

-Elena? La policía te está buscando, ¿dónde demonios estas?; dijo su amiga alterada.

-Yo no hice nada, lo juro; contestò Elena sollozando.

-Dime donde estas, te iré a buscar...

-En casa, y estoy algo confundida, dolorida, no sé que me sucede Bonnie.

-Voy para allà, no llames a nadie Elena, quédate donde estas, ya voy; aclarò la morena y se dirigió a la casa de su amiga.

**Pocos minutos después...**

-Elena?; preguntó Bonnie abriendo la puerta.

-Estoy aquí; susurrò Elena llorando en un rincón de la cocina.

-Elena!; gritò Bonnie y fue a levantarla del suelo frio.

-Yo no lo hice, no dañe a mi padre, no dañé a Caroline, mi madre me ha acusado de estas cosas, dijo que Damon me manipulo para hacerlo, lo juro Bonnie ¡no lo hice!

-Te creo, tranquila... He tenido un sueño, y creo que la del sueño no eras tú, sino tu hermana.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas Bonnie?

-La vì, pero ella era más fría, más cruel, como si no fuera humana, en mis sueños la venía bebiendo sangre del cuello de tu madre...

-Oh por dios! Bonnie eso es horrible; gritò Elena asustada.

-Lo sé, pero fue como una premonición mas que un sueño... Creo que ella esta "viva", o algo así; aclarò la joven brujita.

-¿Crees que ella tenga algo que ver con lo que paso?

-Bueno tu padre dijo que quisiste matarlo ¿y no fuiste tú verdad? Igual que Caroline... ¿No te parece una gran coincidencia Elena?

-Pero si ella trato de matarlo, ¿por qué lo hizo? ¿Y porque mis padres mintieron todo este tiempo con respecto a ella? Mi cabeza va a explotar...

-Tranquila, vamos, tienes que esconderte en otro lado, aqui te van a encontrar... Llamaré a Jeremy.

-¡No! No lo metas en esto Bonnie...

-Èl puede ayudarnos... Es el único que va a ayudarte; dijo su amiga con tristeza.

-¿Nadie va a creerme verdad? ¿Eso crees?

-No creo que alguien te ayude más que Jeremy; confesò Bonnie.

-Está bien; asintió Elena dejando que la morena llamara a Jeremy.

**Después de unos largos minutos. **

-¿Y?; preguntò Elena mirando a Bonnie.

-Vendrá para aquí; asegurò hablando de su amigo que estaba llegando para ayudarlas.

La puerta sonó despacio pero el sonido retumbo en toda la casa que estaba más que silenciosa.

-¿Jeremy?; preguntò Bonnie del otro lado de la puerta.

-Sí; exclamó el joven.

Ella le abrió la puerta y lo dejò pasar.

-¿Qué hiciste Elena?; dijo èl mirando a su amiga que estaba sentada en el sillón con sus manos sobre su falda refunfuñando.

-No hice nada, y si vienes a juzgarme en vez de escuchar, ¡vete!; grito ella.

-Esto es así, la hermana de Elena està viva, lo sé, ella la vio, yo la soñé...

-¿De qué hermana hablan?; preguntò Jeremy atónito.

-Pues... Es que tengo una gemela de la que nunca me habían hablado, supuestamente muerta, que ahora està viva; aclarò Elena mientras su amigo estaba más y más confundido.

-Esto es muy extraño, ¿entonces ella trato de matar a tu padre? ¡Eso es una locura!; exclamó el joven.

-¿Y crees que lo hice yo?; preguntò Elena furiosa levantándose.

-No Elena, no pienso eso de ti!; exclamó él acercándose a ella dándole un abrazo.

-Hay que sacarla de aquí, Caroline la culpa por haberla tratado de matar, y pues ella no ha sido, supongo que su hermana...

-Katerina; explico Elena.

-Claro... Katerina ha estado manipulando todo y ha creado un caos; dijo Bonnie firmemente.

-Entonces Katerina, tu hermana -_dijo Jeremy señalando a Elena_-Está intentando matar a todo el mundo ¿por qué?; preguntò el joven sin entender la situación claramente.

-No lo sabemos; contestaron ambas jóvenes a respuesta de las preguntas de Jeremy.

-Podemos ir a la cabaña del lago de mis abuelos; comentò el joven Jeremy.

-Estarás segura...; susurrò Bonnie.

-Está bien ¿no vienes con nosotros?; le preguntò Elena a su amiga.

-Iré a hablar con Caroline, la necesitamos de nuestro lado y le sacaré la mayor información que pueda sobre tu gemela; aclarò la morena bruja.


	16. Capitulo 15: Eres el mal

Capitulo 15: Eres el mal

Bonnie se dirigiò a casa de Caroline, al llegar vio a su amiga por la ventana abrazada llorando en brazos de Vicki, su hermana.

La joven bruja tocò la puerta y espero a Vicki que la invitò a pasar.

-¿Como estas?; le preguntò Bonnie a la rubia.

-Bien, pero es que… no comprendo nada, ella está loca, Elena està loca!; contestò Caroline sollozando.

-Tenemos que hablar en privado; le dijo Bonnie, ya que sus padres estaban rondando el living.

Caroline se dirigiò a su habitación junto a la joven morena y se sentaron al borde de la cama charlar.

-Bueno esto es difícil, pero debo decirte que no ha sido Elena la que te hizo esto Caroline...; susurrò Bonnie nerviosa.

-¡Estas de su lado! ¡Lo sabia! ¿Vienes a defenderla?; grito la rubia.

-No! Caroline! Es su hermana, Katerina, ella esta creando un caos aquí; comentò Bonnie.

-¿Que hermana?

-Es su hermana gemela... Si me dejas explicarte te contaré todo, pero no grites como loca ¿sí?

-Está bien; dijo Caroline más calmada.

Después de que Bonnie le contara todos los secretos de la familia Gilbert, la joven Caroline quedó paralizada sin pronunciar una sola palabra.

Mientras tanto en la cabaña de Jeremy estaba Elena recostada en el gran sillón marrón de madera...

-¿Estas cómoda?; preguntò Jeremy y se sentó a su lado.

-Sí; susurrò ella sonriéndole.

Jeremy estirò su mano derecha y acaricio el rostro de la joven, Elena se quedò por un momento sin respiración mientras su amigo se acercaba a su rostro para besarla.

-Hola; se oyó un susurrò en la puerta de entrada.

Ambos giraron sus rostros y allí estaba Bonnie junto a Caroline que todavía parecía temerle a Elena.

-Caroline!; exclamò Elena acercándose y quitando a Jeremy del camino.

-Solo mantén un poco la distancia. ¿Si Elena?; aclarò la rubia.

-Claro; comprendió Elena.

-En realidad no eras tú...; susurrò Caroline observándola de pies a cabeza.

-¿Entonces lo confirmas?; preguntò Bonnie emocionada.

-No eras tú Elena; sollozò Caroline y corrió hacia los brazos de su amiga que era inocente.

La jovencita se había dado cuenta de que la "asesina" no era su amiga, sino Katerina, la hermana de Elena.

Esa noche Elena se quedò pensando en el "casi beso" que se daba con su amigo Jeremy, se habìa quedado soqueada por esa situación, no lo esperaba... No sabìa como volver a enfrentar a Jeremy.

**En el hospital. **

-¿Para qué vamos a ver al moribundo John?; preguntò Damon burlándose de Alaric.

-Stefan va decir todo lo que sabe frente a èl; contestò el cazador entrando al hospital.

Stefan asintió con su cabeza y se puso en alerta cuando sintió un grito desgarrador.

-Es Isobel; gritó Alaric corriendo para salvarla de lo que la lastimaba.

Damon corrió aun más rápido y llegò a la habitación donde Katerina estaba mordiendo el cuello de su madre.

-¿Elena?; preguntò Damon petrificado.

La joven vampira lo miro con frialdad y èl supo que no era ella, sino que era esa hermana de la que tanto hablaban, Katerina.

Damon la agarrò del cuello con fuerza mientras Stefan sostenìa a Isobel que estaba desangrándose.

-¿Quisiste matar a Elena?; dijo Damon furioso analizando que quizás su hermana la había manipulado para saltar del campanario.

Katerina sonrió malévolamente y empujó con fuerza a Damon.

Miró a Stefan con seducción y saltó por la ventana.

-Atrápenla; gritò Alaric mirando a los hermanos Salvatore.

Stefan saltò por la ventana, mientras que su hermano Damon se quitaba una barra de metal que tenía incrustada en su pecho.

-Alaric; susurrò Isobel débilmente.

-Te ayudaremos, tranquila; contestò él y la levantó del suelo frio.

La puso en una camilla vacía y trato de frenar la sangre que seguía saliendo de su cuerpo.

-Yo la ayudarè; exclamò Damon cortándose la mano para darle de beber a Isobel.

_La sangre de èl iba a curar sus heridas, y en menos de un dìa iba a sentirse perfecta. _

Después de que John descubriera que su hija Katerina era un vampiro y que había intentado matar a toda su familia, Alaric le comentò sobre el vampiro que buscaba a sus hijas para el sacrificio, el misterioso vampiro que los perseguía durante años.

-Ha vuelto; dijo el cazador mirando a John.

-Pensè que no iba a encontrarnos jamás, me he equivocado...; admitió John.

-¿Y porque las necesita?; preguntò Damon.

-Voy a hacer guardia, tu busca a tu hermano y ve si ha encontrado a Katerina, necesitamos que esté de nuestro lado, o ella va a morir si la atrapan del otro lado; dijo Alaric ignorando la pregunta del vampiro.

Damon asintiò de mala gana y fue en busca de Stefan que había desaparecido detrás de la vampiresa Katerina.

Alaric estaba con su teléfono intentando localizar a Jeremy que solo había dejado una nota que decía "_Papà debo hacer un par de cosas, volverè luego", _mientras Damon lo miraba desde su ventana.

-No te dejaré entrar; aclarò Alaric mirando al vampiro.

-Lo se... por eso pensaba en un maldito bar, ¡estúpido!; gritò Damon burlándose.

-¿Sabes que eres el vampiro más irritante que alguna vez haya conocido?; le dijo Alaric furioso.

-Lo sé, soy especial; contestò Damon riéndose de manera irónica.

-¿Y tu hermano?

-No lo encuentro por ningún lado... Así que quiero hacer un nuevo trato; ordenó Damon.

-Si ya sé lo que vas a pedirme... Que te ayude a buscarlo porque sabes que necesitamos a Katerina, que seguramente està con él ¿verdad?; preguntò Alaric.

-Exacto; respondió el hermano Salvatore.

-Trato cerrado; contestò Alaric estrechando la mano del vampiro y ambos se dirigieron al bar de Mystic Falls para hablar de la maldición que perseguía a las gemelas Gilbert antes de seguir la búsqueda.

Alaric tomó un libro y comenzò a leerle la leyenda a Damon, la leyenda que tenía como protagonistas a las hermanas.

-¿Entonces èl quiere matarlas?; preguntò Damon.

-Sí; respondiò el cazador resignado.

-Años atrás los ayudaste a escapar ¿verdad?; dijo Damon mirando a Alaric con sus ojos negros.

-Sí, lo hice, pero no fue suficiente; contestò Alaric sintiéndose culpable de no haber matado a este vampiro que quería herir a John y a sus hijas.

-No quiero que lastimen a Elena... Puedes contar conmigo; confesó el vampiro prometiendo su lealtad.

**Al dìa siguiente**, John e Isobel habìan regresado a su hogar; Caroline habìa retirado la denuncia contra Elena; Alaric y Damon seguían en busca de Stefan, mientras que Jeremy se encontraba escondido en la cabaña con su amiga de la cual èl estaba locamente enamorado. La joven Elena aun seguía evitando verle el rostro a Jeremy, el cual había querido besarla, se sentía incomoda y perturbada al verlo, no sabía que mas hacer para no dirigirle la palabra.

Bonnie seguía en busca de pistas de Katerina, desesperada comenzó a buscar libros de hechicería que pudieran ayudarla en algo... Con miedo de encontrar más poder del que pensaba tener la joven hechicera solo tembló un poco al leer estos libros que iban a demostrarle lo fuerte que era.

La joven bruja leyó un hechizo de "búsqueda", lo invocó y claro que funcionó, asustada por su poder llamó a Elena por teléfono y le aviso que iba en busca de su hermana gemela.

Cuando encontrò el paradero de Katerina habìa podido verla en su cabeza junto a un muchacho de tez clara y cabello cobrizo, Stefan.

Bonnie se dirigiò en busca de su auto para llegar a las cuevas, donde se encontraba escondida la gemela, y se cruzó con un muchacho de mirada penetrante, sus ojos negros la miraban fijamente como desafiándola. Ella sin querer rozó su cuerpo y en su mente miles de imágenes la atosigaron. _Sangre, cuerpos desgarrados, cuervos negros, colmillos ensangrentados, maldad, frialdad, muerte..._

La joven se paralizó del miedo y susurró mirando a Damon: -Eres el mal.

Èl la observo rápidamente y la tomó del brazo con fuerza arrastrándola hasta un callejón sin salida, al parecer ella sabía algo o sabía que era un vampiro.

Ella pataleó y peleó para soltarse, pero este vampiro tenía mil veces más fuerza que ella.

-Basta!; gritó Bonnie señalando a Damon, y èl cayó al suelo tomándose la cabeza de dolor.

-Ahhh!; gritó Damon desesperado.

-¿Bonnie?; preguntó Alaric mirándola atónito.

- Señor Saltzman; susurró ella y se tranquilizó dejando de lastimar a Damon.

-¿Damon estas bien?; dijo Alaric sorprendido, Bonnie, la joven que había conocido desde toda una vida, era una poderosa bruja.

-Ella es una bruja; contestò Damon furioso convirtiéndose en un monstruo.

Bonnie reculó y se puso contra la pared asustada de el vampiro y de su propio poder.

-Quiero irme... Tengo miedo; dijo la joven llorando.

-Todo està bien Bonnie, Damon està ayudándonos… No temas; dijo Alaric consolándola.

Damon se relajò un poco mientras Alaric hablaba con ella y le preguntaba sobre su poder, sobre Elena y sobre su hijo desaparecido.

La joven respondió con miedo a todas las preguntas y le confesó que sabía donde se encontraba su hijo.

Damon corrió velozmente hasta la cabaña donde estaban Jeremy junto a Elena escondidos, mientras Bonnie le daba la ubicación de Katerina al cazador.

-Elena; susurrò Damon detrás de su cuerpo.

-Damon?; preguntó ella asustada por verlo allí.

-Si la tocas voy a matarte; dijo Jeremy apuntándole con un cuchillo.

-Tranquilo niño... Tu padre viene en camino, necesitamos hablar seriamente; aclarò el vampiro quitándole el cuchillo a Jeremy.


End file.
